Saved butterfly
by dat bocchan
Summary: Alois is a 14 year old boy. His bullied in school. But he has a friend (Ciel) who likes him (not like like, they are like brothers). Alois selfharm and have suicidal thoughts untill he meets Claude, a tall male who's 18 and lives with Sebastian (his room mate) in a small apartment. morden AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Class was boring today, they were working on a group project and his partner, Ciel Phantomhive, was sick. Probably got a cold, it's still cold and a little snow outside even though it's March.

Damn cold whether... Alois erased some wrong written words and sighed, looking at the watch. 11:52. The class ended soon and they were supposed to eat lunch. He never ate the food that was served, nor did he bring any food.

He didn't bother. He used to make Ciel company when he ate, but like today when he was gone, he just sat in a window or some where no one could see him. They didn't like Alois, so Alois didn't like them and decided to keep out of their sight. The bell rang, signaling that class had ended and he collected his papers, books and pencils. His locker was in the middle of the corridor, he hated that, there were always people blocking it and didn't move when he asked them to. Luckily, there were no one there today, only a few girls gossiping a bit away from him. He locked it up and threw in his supplies and closed it as fast and walked to the gym. He didn't feel like sitting for himself the whole lunch break and walked to the only place where people liked him... Well some people, mostly the coach. It was because he was good at sports. He actually trained volleyball. He opened the door and walked in. There were some first graders having their class. "Hey! Alois, nice to see ya." A happy voice spoke and the dust blonde male walked over to him, he had pretty big muscles and wore knee long grey shorts and a loose t-shirt with some text on it. "Hey Bard!" He smiled for the first time today and a fist punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't you have lunch now?" He asked, knowing that he often didn't eat for days. He seemed like the only one that cared about him not eating. "Nah.. I weren't hungry." He replied and sat down on a bench. "Ya know that you won't grow as much if you don't." He sighed and sat next to the boy. "Yeah, yeah... I know." He wanted to grow, most boys in his class was taller than him, even Ciel, he was shorter before but he had grown a lot during winter. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at Alois. "Go to my office. I have some coffee and in the mini-fridge there's some cake. Go and get some." He knew Alois loved cake, and coffee... With a lot of sugar. "Can't say no to that!" He giggled and walked across the room, almost getting ran over by the child's. He opened the mini-fridge and looked at the half eaten cake and took it out, and cut through it with a knife. The coffee was already done and he pored it in a cup and added six table spoons with sugar and some milk. He sat down and began to eat.

On his way home the bus was late and it had started to rain. Finally when the buss came he was soaked and shivering. 'Fuck... I'm gonna catch a cold thanks to you..." He thought as he showed the bus driver hiss buss card. He looked for a place to sit, there were about seven other people in the buss. He walked to the very back, as long away from the others as possible. He leaned his head against the window and looked out at the pouring rain. The bus stopped to let more people on. He looked at the tall male walking into the buss. He was handsome, wet black hair, glasses and when he came closer he saw that his eyes were in a very brown nearly yellow color. He noticed that he had been caught searing on him and ripped his eyes off of him and looked out again. The male came closer to him and sat down two seats away from him. Alois just had to look again. He was only wearing a t-shirt, also wet and was sticking on his skin showing that he had a toned chest, he laid his backpack on a seat between them and ran his fingers through his damp hair. 'Damn it Alois... Stop looking at him!' He straightened up a bit and looked at the window again. "Isn't it cold?" He asked the other guy. He looked at Alois. "No, not really." He replied. Alois looked at him again but was quiet. "I'm Alois..." The buss began to drive again. "Hi Alois. I'm Claude." Claude. That fits him... Wonder when he will get off the bus, say something! He'll think you're wired. "Nice name, Claude." He smiled. Claude fixed his glasses with his finger. "Thank you." Alois somehow kept the conversation going on for ten minutes before he was reaching his stop, it made him think 'what if I never will see him again?'... He decided to stay on the buss a bit longer, just talk a little more. They passed his stop and Alois smiled for himself when he saw his house drifting by. "So, you're in high school, right?" Claude picked his backpack up and moved closer to Alois, that made his heart go faster. "Yes. A bit outside town, I have a apartment close to it." Alois' eyes widened. "You got your own house!?" "Yes, only a few stations away." Alois frowned, so that was the end then? He would get the next buss back home after he had gotten off and they would never see each other again. "Were are you going?" The elder asked. "Oh, we have past it already." Claude's hand was brushing against his, he didn't know if he did it on purpose or not. Claude raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you go of?" "I wanted to talk more with you, I like you." When Alois thought of it, Claude had the same facial expression the whole time. "We just met." He mumbled. "You want to come with me home and dry of? Then I can drive you home." Alois got his answer of the question before, he did it on purpose... Claude was now holding his hand. Alois fought for a moment. This was a little bit too good to be true. He just met a guy, he was good looking and now wanted him to follow him home... He was probably going to get raped or murdered now... But he didn't care so much, he had tried to commit suicide before after his little brother had died together with his parents. After that his uncle was his guardian... he had raped him so his current guardian, a woman that had worked with helping him through depression adopted him and his uncle had gotten prison for 8 years he thought it was. "It sounds good." He said. Claude's hand tightened around his. "We are getting of here."

They had walked a bit when Claude asked. "Won't you parents get worried if you're gone?" Alois shook his head. "No, I use to be gone a lot, and she don't mind." Claude noticed that he didn't say 'mom', he didn't mention 'dad' either. "She?" He asked, Alois looked up at him. "Yeah...?" Claude sighed, not wanting to press something private out of him. "Never mind, well we are here now." There was a bunch of grey, brownish houses around them. "I live on the top floor with my roommate Sebastian. But he is working now." Alois nodded and followed Claude inside and they took the stairs up. He lived at the top floor. "Welcome, I'll give you some dry clothes. Just wait in my room, you can sit in my bed, I'll come there soon. It's to the left." Alois walked into his room, it was a bed, a wardrobe, a desk with papers, probably homework on it, a lot of shelves with books on them and a laundry basket. He leaned his bag against the bed and sat down. At least I'll die in the comfort of a bed. Soon Claude walked in only in his boxers and Alois blushed, but couldn't look away. He opened the wardrobe and put on dry sweatpants and a shirt with the text 'London sports club' on the back. Of course he works out... Just look at his body! "Take of your clothes." Claude said and looked at Alois. "W-what?" His eyes widened and Claude sighed. "We don't want you to catch a cold so here's some dry clothes." Oh God... "Thanks.." He pulled of his shorts and shirt and walked over to take the clothes. Wait Alois, you just got half naked in front of a guy you have known for maybe an hour.. He fast put on the clothes and wow, they were at least three sizes too big and the sweatpants fell down his hips so he had to knot the side of them so they wouldn't. Claude grabbed Alois' hand again and sat down on the bed and so did he. They were quiet for a while and Claude let go of his hand and wrapped it around his shoulders. Alois' heart pounded faster and he looked up at Claude who already looking at him. Shit, Alois say something! "Ehm... I like your eyes." Oh fuck.. He sounded like a little girl didn't he? Claude moved his head closer to Alois' and he closed his eyes. He felt Claude's warm breath on his lips. The elder brushed his soft lips against his. Kissing him softly. What am I doing!? Alois kissed him back and Claude's right hand touched his cheek. Alois wanted more and sat up on his knees, wrapping his arms around his neck. He thought he could feel Claude smile into the kiss. He soon sat down in Claude's lap and pulled away to breath. There was the sound of the door unlocking and a voice. "Hey Claude? You home!?" That must be his roommate. "Yeah. I'm in my room." Alois jumped of his lap and as fast as he could, he sat down on the chair that was at the desk. Claude opened his room door and looked out. "You're home early?" In Alois' ears he sounded annoyed, but he probably didn't. "Yeah! I got of early due there's Monday and my boss was tired." Alois could see him smile. Sebastian tilted his head to the side to look at the unknown boy through the door and took of his jacket. "Who's that?" He pointed at Alois. "Ah, that's Alois. We met at the buss, he was drenched and I offered him to dry of here then drive him home." He told him what he had said to Alois. "Well, I'm gonna sleep. Have fun you two!" He said and walked into another room. Claude closed the door and walked back in. Alois smiled. "I'm sorry." Claude fixed his glasses. "What are you sorry about?" Alois giggled. "That I kissed you." Claude sighed and sat down back on the bed. "...I liked it.." Alois frowned and looked at the watch on his phone that he had laid on top of his bag. 20:49. Shit, Hannah is going to kill him! "I think I have to go soon. It's like 9 pm." Claude nodded. "Borrow my clothes. Yours haven't dried yet." Alois smiled and packed down his damp clothes in his bag and hung it over his shoulders. Claude grabbed his keys and led Alois out to his car. The car was dark blue and didn't look expensive, well he was only a student. He got in the passenger seat. Claude sat down in the driver's seat and started the car. It was darker than before, but the rain had stopped. "Were do you live?" Claude asked and looked at Alois. "Oh, Camden street. Well a bit outside Camden to be exact but I can walk that bit." He smiled and leaned back against the seat. Claude nodded and derived away from his house.

Alois wished the car ride was longer but now they were there. Alois opened his door. "Wait." Claude said before Alois stepped out. "Are you free this Saturday?" Wait... Was Claude asking for a date? He thought. "No I don't." The corners of Claude's mouth actually turned into a small smile. "I'll pick you up here at four pm, okay?" Alois shone up and nodded. "Here at four pm." He repeated and smiled. Claude nodded and Alois closed the car door. "Bye!" He waved and began to walk towards his house. It was a five minute walk and he looked at his watch before opening the door slowly. It was only 21:05, she couldn't be that mad. He fast walked into his room to change clothes. One thing if he came home late, now he wore someone else's clothes! He put on sweatpants that actually fitted him and a light blue loose tank top. Yes a girl shirt. He walked to the kitchen to take some water and Hannah walked in and leaned against the door. "Nice that you are home." He looked up and smiled. Her long hair was in a messy up do and she was wearing night shorts and a long sleeved shirt with cats on. "You could have called, that's what phones are for you know?" Her voice sounding sarcastic. "Ha ha ha. The battery died when I was in school." He lied and drank his water. She sighed, too tired to argue with him. "Well god night." She walked to her room and closed the door. Alois breathed out and did the same. He thought of Claude's room, it was so clean. His was just a huge mess. Clothes laying here and there, school books and papers with drawings on. He loved drawing. He turned off the light and jumped in bed, but he weren't going to sleep just yet. He had a lot of late home works and studying to do and he turned on the table lamp next to his bed and opened a thick book, he hated science, it was his worst subject. But he had to get at least a E in it. After a while of reading about magnets and other stuff he threw the book to the floor. Fuck, I'll never pass this damn test... He hugged one of his pillows and thought of the way they had kissed him. He had tasted good and he wanted more... Fuck! He threw the pillow across the room. Why didn't he kiss him good bye?! "UUUUUURGH!" He moaned and rolled over to lie on his stomach. He laid like that for a while before he got up to get the pillow and put his phone to load for tomorrow. He looked at the phone watch. Shit it's one am! He got in bed and tried to sleep even though he weren't tired. He laid awake for about two hours and he could see the sun peek through his window. He closed his eyes harder. After what seemed like minutes his alarm started to sound and his eyes widened. He hadn't got any sleep at all. And he had volleyball today. Just great. He turned it off and got up to eat breakfast. Hannah had already left. He ate a bowl of cereals and milk before getting in some clothes. A long sleeved green shirt and black shorts with knee socks. That would do. He brushed out some tangles in his hair and packed training clothes down in his bag and locked the door. Shit my phone. He locked it up again and grabbed it and locked the door again and walked down to the closest bus stop.

He came just in time and jumped on He spotted Ciel and smiled. Some boys looked at him and whispered when they saw his shorts. As he past them on his way to his seat in the back they shouted. "Whore." And nearly everyone laughed. Alois bit his lip and sat down next to Ciel. "Hey!" He said happy. "Do you feel better?" Ciel nodded. "It wasn't that bad so I'm back. And don't care about what they say." Ciel always was nice to him, he had always been. When they begun here the 'popular' kids wanted to hang out with him, but not me. So he told them he rather hung out with me then them. He's like a brother. "Slept well?" Ciel asked when the buss began to move. Alois shook his head. "Didn't sleep at all." He smiled. "Why not? Nightmares?" He often had nightmares about his past. "No, I don't know why." Ciel frowned, he didn't like that Alois felt bad, he had some issues with eating, sleeping and in his worst periods of example depression, self harming. He was worried for him and did his best to make him feel better. "Though I met this guy on the bus yesterday." He smiled. "What guy?" Ciel asked in curiosity. Alois lowered his voice. "His name is Claude, he is really nice." Ciel smiled. Alois had find someone that was nice to him. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "He is 18 and I followed him home..." Ciel's eyes widened. "What? why?" He sounded worried and Alois frowned. "Slow down, it was raining and I was wet from top to toe, we began to talk and I missed my stop. He offered me to get dry at his place and then drive me home." Alois smiled. "Y-you could have been killed! Or...raped." He was screaming, but in a whispered. "Shhh... I know, but it's not I care for the 'being murdered' thing..." Ciel knew that and made a sad look. "Don't say that Alois." Alois giggled. "We made out as well." Ciel yelled. "What!?" Alois put a finger over his lips. "Ssshhhhh!" Everyone looked at them for a second before continuing talking. "W-what?" The bus stopped, they were at the school. "Don't worry Ciel. He's a nice guy." He picked up his bag and stood up, so did Ciel. "Okay... Just tell me if he fuckes something up and I'll kick his damn ass." Ciel swung a finger back and forth pointing at the floor and Alois giggled. Ciel was stronger than him because he got at least five hours sleep every day and ate. But he didn't like sports, but he used to watch Alois' matches when he hadn't something more important to do. The sun was warming a little bit but it was still cold, the most of the snow had melted thanks to the rain yesterday. Why didn't he bring a hoodie? Well he did have one in his locker. His old worn out 'Sex pistol' hoodie. Ciel's locker was on the other floor so they were going to meet up at their class. He threw in his bag in his locker and grabbed the hoodie. It felt strangely big. Had he gotten smaller? He grabbed his books and a pen and ran off to his class. Ciel was waiting for him and they walked in.

It had been a great day and Alois was on his way to training. Ciel had taken the buss home. The gym wasn't that far away and he decided to walk. When he arrived everyone had already changed and they all said hi. His team liked him. He changed to his training clothes. No one judged him for being a bit too skinny or having scars and scratch marks on his body. But the boys in school did, so he changed on the toilet. Alois felt a bit dizzy when they warmed up but he didn't care, he kept on warming up. They were split up in two teams. Alois stood at the back, he was the best at catching the long balls. A boy on the other team served and Alois caught the ball and served it to one of his team mates. Some minutes into the game everything began to spin and Alois held his head with his hands before he fell to the floor and everything went black. When he woke up his whole team, his coach and a doctor was gathered around him. When did the doctor come here? He blinked a few times. "You passed out Alois!" A light browned boy with green eyes said, Michal. H Alois propped himself on a elbow. Wait where was he? It was light and white everywhere. He knew this environment to well, it was a hospital. He hated hospitals. "We called Ciel so he knows." Another boy with also green eyes but he had blue hair, he had helped him color it. "Good." Alos said and sat up. "Can I go home?" He asked and looked at the doctor, he recognized him. Shit. He was the doctor that had talked to him about not self harming and crap. He nodded. "We have called Hannah, she'll pick you up at any moment." The rest said good bye and left, the doctor walked out as well, he was alone. He covered his face with his hands and sighed heavy. If this makes him not being able to see Claude on Saturday he'll get pissed for the rest of his life. After ten minutes Hannah came and picked him up. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, just passed out, I didn't break anything." Hannah sighed an started the car. "It's serious Alois!" She was worried. Well she always was. "Sorry." Alois looked down in his lap. When they came home Alois went to his room and fell asleep as fast as he put his head to the pillow, not bothering to change into night clothes.

Today was Friday and Alois was excited for tomorrow. He and Ciel had been talking a lot about that he should eat more. He actually had been eating at least a sandwich for lunch every day this week. It was a half hour until the school ended for the week and he and Ciel were just sitting in the back talking. "I just can't wait!" Alois smiled wide. "Alois, if something happens, tell me. Really." Alois nodded. "I promise. If he as much as touch me without permission." Alois giggled. Ciel smiled. "Good." After class they went with the same buss, they mostly talked about their project until they were close to Alois' stop. They said good bye and he got off. Hannah had noticed that he was happy today, more than usual. "Well you're happy today!" She smiled and continued cutting vegetables for dinner. Shit. She didn't know about Claude, she was going to call the police or something like that. "Oh, I'm gonna hang out with Ciel at the mall." He lied. "How fun! Dinner will be ready in some minutes." Alois nodded and got into his room and called Ciel. "Hi Alois. What is it?" Alois whispered. "Pretty please tell your parents you're gonna hang out with me at the mall!" Ciel, who knew he couldn't tell Her and was a nice guy said yes. "I'll go to the mall and just be by myself then?" He chuckled. "Yeah..." Ciel smiled. "I do have a present to buy my mom so fine by me." Alois smiled. "And I'll call you when I'm on my way home so they won't get suspicious." Alois said. "And thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best. Well bye!" Alois really didn't know what to do he was just overwhelmed with happiness. "Bye!" Ciel said and hung up. During dinner they didn't talk that much. "I ordered a movie." Hannah said and he smiled. "Which one?" Hannah collected dishes and put them in the sink. "Secret window." Alois smiled, he loved that movie, and she knew that. He had fallen asleep before it had ended and Hannah turned off the TV and got a blanket to cover him up and turned the lights off. When Alois woke up it was bright outside and he was lying on the floor. He got up and walked to his room and looked at the clock on his desk. It was about 11 am. He had plenty of time to get ready for his 'date'. He got in the shower and stayed in there for a while. He used both shampoo and conditioner in his hair, he wanted to look his best. In order that he still hadn't hit puberty just yet, the hair on his arms and legs were still light but he had coarsely short hair under his arms and he shaved it, he didn't like going around with it. And it itches sometimes. Before going out he used soap, so he would smell clean. He got a towel and wrapped around his waist and walked to his room. Hannah was still sleeping, she always slept until twelve on weekends. Well, if she hadn't anything booked. He put on some boxers and a light blue tank top with white dots on it, he matched it with a beige cardigan and black short. Damn it where's my knee socks? Before continue his search for his socks he dried his hair and comb it out. There! The socks were lying under his laptop. He never really used it and it didn't work that good. The only times he did use it was when Ciel was on holiday, they used to Skype. He put them on and checked what time it was. Only twelve! Oh God, can't time go faster? He thought of what to do and got his wallet and put on his shoes. A pair of black dr. martens and left a note to Hannah if she woke up when he was gone. I'm out for a walk. I have my phone with me. /Alois He didn't want her to get worried. He locked the door and walked out. It was a lot of people out at this time, some on their way to work, shopping or just some tourists. It was a bit chilly outside. He walked up to the market. He used to hang out there for himself often. He loved how everyone was so nice there, and they recognized him. He walked up the street and watched as people laughed and had fun with their friends. After walking around at the market for a while he bought tea and sat down on a bench. It was peaceful and quiet. Well as peaceful and quiet it can be at half past twelve on a big market like this. When he saw some boys from his class. The ones who always called him a whore and gay, stuff like that. Well he was gay, but it's not fun to be called that as something bad. He stood up and with fast steppes walked away to avoid conflict. Luckily they didn't see him so Alois was safe. He soon decided to get back home and rest for this evening. As he thought she was awake when he was home, barley. She was lying on the sofa with her face against a pillow, the TV was on and a hot cup of coffee stood on the small TV table. "Morning." She mumbled not moving from her position. Alois thought it was fun, last time he had looked at the watch it was two pm. "Morning." He said and took of his shoes. "Eaten breakfast?" Alois sighed. "Yeah." That was when Hannah looked up at him. "No you haven't." She rubbed her eyes and sat up like a normal person. "How do you know." She rolled her eyes. "You never do." Alois snapped his fingers and smiled. "I have actually eaten since Monday~" She smiled. "Well that's great...Fine." Alois walked into his room. 15:38. Alois smiled wider. Should he bring something? Well money, phone and keys of course. That will do. He threw it all down in a bag and got back out. "Bye, I'm off to see Ciel now." Hannah nodded and waved good bye while drinking her coffee. He walked to the place where they were going to meet. Claude was already Waiting with his car. Wondering if he actually was coming. It had been a bit weird to ask out a fourteen year old boy for a 'date'. It was five minutes until four when they were going to meet. He tapped his fingers against the cartwheel. He was wearing a skin jacket, light grey shirt, jeans with black converse. Plain but good looking. Soon he spotted a blonde haired boy walking down the street. Alois knocked on the window and jumped in. "Hai!" He said happy and looked at Claude. "Hey." Alois decided to lean into a kiss, since he didn't kiss him good bye he could at least kiss him hello. Claude kissed him back and Alois smiled. "Where are we going?" He asked and sat down. "I was thinking about eating dinner at a restaurant. Does that sound good?" Alois nodded. "it sounds great." Claude had already chosen a restaurant at oxford street. It was nice in there and candles were lit. They sat down in the back. Alois didn't want anyone to see him and Claude understood. They ordered food. Claude picked a salad with chicken. Alois himself just felt like he needed pasta and ordered just that, pasta. They chatted and Alois laughed a lot, the food tasted great and Claude asked if he wanted desert but he was satisfied. They got the bill and Alois got ready to pay for his food but Claude shook his head. "I'll pay. I asked you out, I should pay." Alois was a bit shocked. "Really?" Claude nodded and they paid, and left. "Thank you." Alois smiled as they sat down in the car. Claude started the car and began to drive towards what he thought was their meeting spot. "Do you want to go to my place?" Claude asked and stopped at a red light. "Sebastian isn't home." Alois felt some butterflies in his stomach. "Why not? It's still early."

Alois felt like the butterflies in his stomach was eating him. He was nervous for what would happen. Claude locked the door and hung his jacket on a hook and turned to Alois. He was standing with his back against Claude when he felt arms around his waist. All the million butterflies flew out his body when Claude turned him around and kissed him, pinning him against the wall. Alois moved his lips against Claude's. The elder licked Alois lips for entrance and Alois opened them. A shiver was send down his spine and to his groin when his wet tongue was dancing against his. They stood in the hall for at least five minutes, just exploring each other's mouths. His arms was wrapped around his neck and Claude lifted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and carried him into his room. He laid him down on his bed softly and kissed down his neck. Alois moaned, wanting more. More of Claude. In a hasty motion he pulled his shirt over his head, the cardigan disappearing somewhere in the hall when they made out. Claude's mouth moved to tease his right nipple. "Aaahha!" Alois moaned in pleasure and tangled his fingers in his hair. He looked down at the younger boy and remover his shirt showing off his muscles and Alois ran his hands over his chest and down. His hands stopped at his pants and he pulled the zipper down and felt that Claude was a bit hard. Alois sneaked down his hand in his boxers and earned a moan from Claude when he wrapped his hand around his growing erection. Claude had his hands on each side of Alois' head to hold himself up. Alois moved his hand up and down slowly, it was hard when his hand was shove down his pants so he pulled them down, getting more space to move his hand. "Nngh.." Claude pulled away and Alois looked up at him, his eyes glanced over by lust and he moaned when Claude's hands ran down from his shoulders to his shorts to pull them down. Claude tossed them on the floor together with his boxers and his followed. He kissed him again and their hot, naked body's was pressed against each other, Claude's covering his small one. He pulled away and softly pressed three fingers against his mouth and whispered in his ear. "Suck." Alois began to twirl his tongue around the digits, covering them in saliva. Claude kissed and nibbled on his ear making him harder. He soon pulled out his fingers and guided them to his entrance, slowly pushing one into his tight hole of muscles. Alois closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. Claude slowly moved his finger inside of Alois and leaned down to kiss him passionate. Alois whimpered into the kiss when a second finger was added, moving in a scissoring motion. He was starting to get used to the pain and felt more pleasure. A third finger was now in him and he moved his hips slowly as the elder moved them deeper and deeper before pulling them out. Alois knew what was coming next and he gripped the sheets getting prepared. He saw Claude's dick when he pulled down his pants before. It was anything but small. He poisoned himself at his entrance and slowly pushed in. Alois moaned loudly, happy no one else could hear. "Tell me if it hurts or if you want me to stop." He whispered and wiped away a tear from his left eye. When did he start crying? Claude was caring about if he hurt him? That made Alois warm inside and he nodded. "K-keep on...going." He held his arms up to grip around his firm neck. Claude let him do so and pushed in so he was fully inside of Alois and waited for him to adjust to the feeling. Alois began to move his hips and Claude took that as a sign to move, and slowly he pulled out and pushed back in, at every move he got faster and faster. Alois' hands fell down to his shoulders and clawed them. "Ah...aaah...C-Claude!" He moaned. The sound of the blonde boy moaning his name made him go even faster and he hit his prostate. Alois literally screamed out in pleasure and his hands propped to the bed and he arched his back. He was a panting mess and he wanted to release. His hand was on its way down to his leaking cook when Claude's hand stopped him and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. "oooh..fuck." Alois hair was sticking to his four head and he spread his legs wider. Claude was hitting his prostate dead on and Alois didn't know how long he could hold in. "C-Claude...I'm gonna...cum.." He moaned and came in his hand. It felt so good. He had masturbated before but it didn't feel this good. Wait, shit! How was he going to explain to Hannah coming home smelling like sweat and sex? And his back hurt lik-.. His thoughts got cut of when he heard Claude moan his name. "Ahh..A-Alois.." He blushed and looked at him with big eyes, admiring his beautiful face. He didn't wear his glasses, he probably took them off when he had his eyes closed. His eyes met Claude's and he just looked into those wonderful yellow brown eyes. He pulled him down in a kiss. "Alois...I'm going to come." He said into the kiss. "Come...inside me.." Alois answered and continued kissing him. Alois was in pure bliss when Claude came inside of him and their tongues dancing together. The elder pulled away to breath and coming down from his high. He pulled out his dick and Alois whimpered, being used to the feeling of being full. Claude laid down beside him and held his arm around him. Alois felt safe. "what time is it?" He asked and turned around to look at Claude who checked the watch on the wall. "Twenty past six." He patted his head. Exactly how long had they been fucking!? He had to take a shower before going home. "Can I take a shower?" Claude nodded and sat up to show him the way. His back hurts a little when he stood up. The bathroom was small. A shower, toilet and sink. Too bad he didn't have a bath tub, he would love to fuck him in a bath tub. He giggled. "Thank you." He got in the shower and Claude walked out, leaving a towel for him to use. He made it as fast as possible. He wished he could have cuddled longer, but he couldn't fall asleep. He got back into Claude's room to get his clothes. They were lying practically everywhere, he put it all on and went to the hall to get his cardigan when he looked into the kitchen Claude stood half naked, only wearing sweatpants and under wears, drinking water. "I think I have to go now." Alois said disappointed. "You want me to drive you?" Alois shook his head. "No, You have already done so much for me today. I'll take the bus." He smiled and Claude walked out in the hall when Alois was putting his shoes on. Alois were not going without kissing him good bye. When he was ready to go Claude leaned down and kissed him good bye. "Bye!" Alois said with a smile. "Bye." Claude said and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

This was the second time this week Alois was hanging out with Claude. It was only three weeks ago they met for the first time and a lot had happened since then. They were in Claude's car on their way to the cinema. He thought it would be nice to watch a movie and Alois agreed. Usually he never went to the cinema, he rather sat home reading or drawing, but now he had Claude. In some how he felt like he could do more when he knew that there was someone who loved him. Well, Ciel loved him, but as a friend and Hannah loved him to. Well Claude's love was different. He was wearing a light purple long sleeved shirt it was a bit ragged in the ends, he had worn it a lot. He actually was wearing jeans, long jeans. He looked at Claude with a smile. He wore his skin jacket like on their first date. The only thing bothering him was if someone would see them. The bullying would get worse than it already is. The car stopped. "We're here." Claude had only smiled four times, trust him he had count. But the times he did Alois felt like he was funny or did something good. Well one time he smiled after they had fucked in Alois' room. Yes, Hannah was on a business trip and Alois didn't want to be alone, so he invited Claude. She had one in April as well. Guess who was going to stay at his house. He stepped out and he walked behind the dark haired male, holding his hand he could do when the movie had begun. They had decided to watch a romantic movie, they were in fact on their fourth, no fifth date. "Hey Claude." Alois looked up at him and he looked down. "Yes Alois?" He walked closer to the shorter. Alois actually didn't have anything to tell him. "Ehhm… You look nice today." Claude raised a eyebrow and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Alois got a bit panic. Hope no one sees us. "You look better." Claude finally said and that calmed Alois down slightly. Damn it he blushed. They bought the tickets and the woman that helped them seemed to flirt with Claude. Too bad for her he was gay. Or was he? He could like both genders. But he would never let her get his Claude. They found their seats in the very back and closest to the exit. Then they could make out without anyone unnecessary see them. They sat down and waited for it to start, they were a bit early. "I hope it's good." He said and got comfortable in his seat. "Yeah, it looked good in the trailer." Alois nodded. More people began to walk in and the salon was soon filled with pairs and females. "Claude, can we…make out during the movie?" He asked in a whisperer. That was when Claude smiled again and leaned closer. "If that's what you want. And I don't complain." When he ended his sentence he had his lips close to his ear and licked it before pulling away with a smirk. Alois giggled and scooted closer to Claude when the lights was turned off. The movie started and it was a typical romance movie. A girl fell in love with this boy who already had a girl but she was a bitch so he broke up to get together with the other one, Alois didn't pay so much attention. About a half hour into the movie Claude wrapped his arm around his shoulder and Alois leaned his head against his shoulder. With his other hand Claude turned his head and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "You taste good." He whispered and returned to look at the movie. Alois just stayed like that for a while, looking up at Claude admiring how beautiful he looked in the dark with the light of the movie screen pointing out his contours. When he returned his attention to the movie, they were about to have sex and he heard giggles from some girls. The only thing he could think of was that he and Claude has done worse and smirked for himself when he turned Claude's head to kiss him again. More deep. Claude gripped his shirt and kissed back. They got interrupted by the guy next to them who bumped into Claude's shoulder with meaning and Alois glared at him. "Oh I'm sorry you got a seat in a romantic movie next to a couple." He looked annoyed at the other male that was silent. He just huffed and returned to watch the movie. Claude chuckled and kissed his eye lid. "Didn't know you were so cocky." He whispered. "He was just pissing me of." He smiled and decided not to bother that dick anymore and saved the kissing to when they got to the car.

When the movie was over they drove to the back of the building and stopped. Alois almost threw himself on Claude and sat in his lap. "I think we were disturbed in the movie." He whispered in a seductive voice in Claude's ear and moved his hips. The elder wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "Yes I think we were." He captured Alois' lips in a passionate kiss. Alois tugged on his shirt and pulled him closer. Claude licked his under lip begging for entrance. Alois opened his mouth and let him explore his carven. He did his best to move his hips while getting lost in Claude's kiss. He was good at those. He felt the bulge in the black haired male's pants grow and he pressed down at it. Claude moaned and slipped a hand down Alois' pants who didn't expect that and gasped when he felt his hand wrap around his shaft, moving it back and forth. Alois removed his shirt. He couldn't come home with cum all over his shirt. He un-zipped Claude's jeans and pulled his dick out of his underwear. Alois pulled back to remove his pants as well. He was now naked and rubbed his manhood against Claude's. They both moaned and the windows were getting steamy. Alois lifted his hips and guided Claude to his entrance. Alois didn't care if he was stretched or not. Claude kissed his neck as he slid down his shaft. Alois leaned his head back and moved his hips up and down. "C-Claude…!" He moaned when he hit his prostate and moved faster. Claude's lips moved away from his skin and he looked at the younger teens flushed face and got harder just by seeing him like this and started to move his hips to meet Alois'. He felt it getting hotter and hotter and took of his skin jacket and shirt. Alois felt that he was getting close to come and was glad Claude had taken of his shirt so he wouldn't stain it, and he enjoyed looking at his muscles. "I…I'm.." Was all he could say before coming with a moan. Claude kept on moving until he came inside Alois. He was slightly trembling when he relaxed against Claude's chest, breathing heavy. Claude pulled out and held him close, patting his hair calmly. Alois felt safe. Like Claude didn't want to hurt him, like he cared for Alois. "Never let me go." He whispered and hugged Claude tighter. Claude patted Alois' hair one last time then kissed his head. "I won't." He said and Alois felt like crying, and he did. He felt tears fall down his cheeks and hid his face in Claude's chest. Shit, Claude could feel him crying, feeling his tears. He began to sob. Claude was silent and just looked down at the blonde boy hiding his face. Oh god he hated himself right now. He wiped his eyes, but for no good, he kept on crying and he looked up to see Claude's a bit worried face. "Why are you crying?" Alois wanted, but couldn't reply, he was crying to hard. Did he say or do something wrong? The sobbing boy looked down again and felt bad. Alois tried to crawl off of Claude but he kept him in the same position. "Tell me what's wrong. Please." Claude's voice sounded worried so he tried to get himself together. He was calmer but still crying and he was getting cold. "C-can I put on some clothes first?" He was still looking down. Without a respond he pulled his shirt over his head and put on his underwear. He looked up to meet Claude's eyes. "….I haven't been given so much love. And now you're saying you'll never let me go." Claude just looked at him and Alois felt like it was his fault for not being loved all this time. They were quiet for a long time before Alois broke the silence. "Can you drive me home?" He got of his lap and sat back down in the passenger seat and pulled on his pants. "Yes." Claude zipped his pants and put on his shirt, not caring if Alois' cum got on it and started the car. The steamed glass was clear again when they were driving. The ride felt long and awkward. They didn't speak. When Claude dropped him of outside his hose he just got out, no good bye, no good bye kiss. Just a shot car door and went inside. He ran up and opened his door. Hannah wasn't home. Probably out shopping. He took this as a opportunity and locked the door and went to his room. He crawled under his bed and searched for the small box. There. He coaxed it out and crawled out again. He put in on his bed and opened it. He picked up the sharp blade that was lying in it. Alois stood there and stared at it for a minute before going to the bath room and locked himself in. He sat down and leaned against the wall. Where would he do it? If he does it on his wrists, he couldn't wear short sleeved shirts without bracelets. And if he did it on his thighs he couldn't wear shorts… He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He placed the blade on his left hip and put pressure on it before make a deep cut on his side. He repeated doing so until he got seven cuts on his left and nine on his right. He put the blade down and started to cry. He pulled his pants off so they wouldn't get blood on them. He felt like he was worthless in these moments. He watched the blood poor down with tear filled eyes. He pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned his head to them, letting is tears fall down and mix with the red liquid. He sat like that for nearly twenty minutes before getting himself together, a bit. And started to wipe away blood from the floor and stopped the cuts from bleeding with bondage and cotton. "God I'm pathetic…" He said to himself and collected his clothes before walking to his room. It was only 10 pm but he went to sleep anyways.

He woke up and turned in his bed to see Hannah sit on the edge of his bed with her back facing him. He gasped in surprise and covered his chest with the blanket. Hannah turned around too look at him. She looked sad. He covered half his face and looked at her. "Good morning." He said and waited for something. She sighed and held up the blade with dried blood on. Fucking shit! Alois had forgot it in the bath room yesterday! "I thought you had stopped." She reached out her arm. "Let me see your wrists." He held out his arms, but they were clean. "Your thighs?" She pointed at his legs under the blanket. Alois shook he head and whispered. "Hips.." Hannah sighed deep. "Were they deep?" He nodded. "Can I see?" He knew she asked those things but she would look even if he said no so he just nodded more, in silence. She lifted the blanket and saw the bloody bondage and lifted it carefully and saw the deep, still slightly bleeding cuts. "Alois, you need to get stitches." His eyes widened, he didn't do it _that_ deep. Did he? "N-no. They're not that bad?" He was slightly panicking. "Let's go to the hospital." Was all she said and got out to put on clothes. Alois sat in his bed for a minute before slowly getting up. Shit. It was Monday. He had to tell Ciel he wasn't coming. He put on sweat pants and looked for a shirt when he found Claude's. He never asked for it, so he never gave it back. But he couldn't ware that so he pulled out a to big black and red striped shirt. He picked up his phone and flipped it open. 'Hi Ciel….I won't come to school today.. had a break down so Hannah is taking me to the hospital.' Send. Ciel was fast when it came to text back, so he got a reply in some minutes. Bzzz. 'What!? Alois why didn't you call me? But are you alright now?' Ciel cared, he knew he did, but he didn't want to bother him too much. 'Sorry. Well I'm fine, Hannah told me I need stitches though…' Send. "Let's go Alois." She said and they got out to the car. Bzzz. 'Alois….that's bad. I'll visit you after school okay? Wait…was it Claude who did something!? If it was I', gonna kill that fucker.' Alois giggled a bit. 'Okay I'll tell you what room I'm in when I know. And no it wasn't Claude.' Send. Hannah started the car and drove ahead to the hospital. Bzzz. 'Okay good, but weren't you two on a date yesterday? I mean, did he say something?' The car stopped at a red light. 'No I promise, it was I who was all wired yesterday during the end of the date. I'm not surprised if he never wants to see me again.' Those last words hit hard in his chest. Send. They stopped again and Hannah got out of the car and so did Alois. Bzzz. 'Okay. But don't say stuff like that! Ofc he wants to see you again!' Alois smiled and Hannah walked over to the reception. "We're gonna be in room c49 Alois. Come." Great now he knew what room. 'I'll be in room c49. Thanks well I'll see you later than?' Send. The doctor was already there waiting. It wasn't the one he used to have. "Hello Alois! I'm Steve. I heard you have some bad cuts on your hips, but I'm going to fix that." He spoke to him like he was a toddler, I hate him already. "Mmmh.." Alois sighed and he was sat down on the bed. "Can I see those cuts now?" Alois dragged his sweat pants down so you could see the bondage. "Ooh! That doesn't look good." The doctor really sounded like he talked to a five year old… But was it really this bad? "I'll go and get the stuff I need and I'll be back in a minute. And your mom can wait outside." Alois was already irritated and half glared at the man. "She's not my mom…" He mumbled, but they had already walked out when he said so. He looked down to look at his cuts. His eyes widened. Shit, they weren't suppose to get this deep! Fuck! He let his head fall back on the hard bed and crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Soon Steve came in and smiled. Oooh Alois wanted to slap him. "So. This might hurt." Alois huffed. Not like those cuts didn't hurt. He closed his eyes and felt the needle. "So how's school?" Really? Really… He was going to ask him questions now. "Fine." He answered. "Good. How is it home? Do you and your mom figh-" Alois cut him off. "She's not my mom. My biological mom is dead, so is my father, and brother." He basically spit out. "Oh… She's your foster mom?" Alois didn't like to call Hannah mom of any kind. He just called her just that, Hannah. "Something like that…" Weren't he even going to say sorry? Sorry for calling her his mom. Sorry for that his whole family was dead. "Aaand we're done!" He smiled. Alois just got up and pulled his pants up. "You are staying here to tonight so you can rest." I know. Alois said in his head. The doctor left and Alois picked up his phone. He had left it on silence when he got in. He saw the little light up in the right corner flicker, meaning he had got a text or a missed cal. Probably Ciel. He flipped it open to see two missed calls from Claude and a text saying. 'Why aren't you answering? Are you alright?' Alois looked at those words for a while. He still wanted to talk to him? He was wondering if he was 'alright'. He hesitated, but he called him, putting the phone to his ear. He counted the 'beeps'. One. Two. Three. Click. "Hello, Alois. How are you?" Alois swallowed. "I-I" Should he say he was in the hospital? "I'm fine. School just ended." He felt bad lying to him. "That's great. I got worried about yesterday…. I really didn't want to leave you.." Alois smiled softly. "Really?" "Really. You were crying then pretending like nothing. Those things make you worried about someone you love." Alois was silent. "Alois?" "Yeah?" "You sure you're okay? Can I meet you?" His eyes widened. "N-no.. I have… Volleyball practice. Maybe tomorrow?" Claude sighed. "Okay. Can I pick you up at your school?" Alois nodded but Claude couldn't see. Alois, speak. "Yeah. Bye….. Love you.." Alois blushed. "Bye Alois. Love you too." Click. He checked the time. School ended some minutes ago. Ciel would be here in a hour or more. I could take a nap, Alois thought and closed his eyes. "Alois?" He heard a voice and he opened his eyes and yawned. "Yes?" He turned to look at the person calling his name. "Hi Ciel!" He said happy and named ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "How do you feel?" Ciel let go and sat down on the bed. "Well. They're the deepest this far…" Ciel frowned. "Was it Claude…? Alois sighed. "No. I told you I fucked up." Alois sat up and leaned against the head board. "Do you want it to be him?" Alois was wondering. "I haven't met him once. How should I know? All I know about him is that he is long, have black hair and you two are fucking." Alois blushed slightly. "Well… I never said we fucked…" Ciel giggled. "You two have been hanging out three times a week this past three weeks! And you told me you made out…. Of course you guys have done it." Ciel smiled. "And it's not bothering you?" He shook his head. "Why would it?" Alois shrugged. "Can we go home? I hate hospitals.." Ciel giggled and nodded. "Yeah let's go."

Next day, Alois woke up and got ready for school. He and Hannah had argued about that she wanted him to stay home. But he said he had missed so much work and had to catch up with his class. He won. He ran down to the bus and he was early. He sat down on the bench. There was a girl sitting next to him. She stared, like she didn't even tried to be discreet or look away when he looked at her. "Hi?" He said to not let these ten minutes be an awkward steering contest. "Hi!" She said back with a smile. "I'm Lilly." Alois smiled back at her, not wanting to be rude. "I'm Alois." She looked like she was going to explode of excitement or something. "Are you free this Saturday?" Alois dropped his jaw. Was this girl asking him out?! How would he say no in a nice way? "Ehhm… No, I have a date…" He said. Well he was probably going to do something with Claude this weekend. "You got a girlfriend?" She was nearly sounding like she was going to burst into laugh. Fuck her. Not literally though…. "No. I got a boyfriend." He said and glared at her. She got a choked look on her face like, 'did I ask a gay guy out?!' Alois laughed. She just stared at him. "Is it that bad I'm gay?" He asked and raised a eyebrow. "N-no… Just. You don't look gay." Seriously… Did she want him to hit her? "You mean I didn't 'look gay'?" She nodded. "People who are gay usually wear more sluty clothes." Oh fuck. One more of those comments and she had a black eye. "…Really…? Are you fucking serious?" She looked like she looked down at him, like he was lower class. Well he was but so was she. "Yes. But I can see that you are trying to live up to that." Oh that was it. He stood up and turned to face her. He smiled at her before slapping her across the face. She stared at him, close to cry. He breathed heavy and saw the bus coming. "And fuck you" He said before he turned around and saw the bus stop. He got on and saw that she followed. Shit. She went to his school. He walked over to sit down next to Ciel. "Morning!" He said happily. "Morning…" Alois replied. "Wow you seem down today." Ciel frowned. "Sorry. It's just. I slapped that girl because she insulted me for being gay, well she insulted everyone who is….." He pointed at the girl who was talking to her friends almost crying and looking at him. "Fuck…" He sighed. "Oh…" Ciel patted his shoulder. "It'll be fine though." Alois nodded and ran his hand through his hair. When they came to school, Alois went to his locker to get his books for the first lesson. There were some girls who started whispering and look over at him. How fast did rumors spread here? He felt like go and hide somewhere.

Alois sighed when the teacher told them lesson was over. He said bye to Ciel and threw his books into his locker, got his bag and walked out to the parking lot. He stood there for a minute before he recognized his car and ran to it. He got in the car and as fast as he closed the door Claude pulled him into a kiss. Alois blushed and smiled. He wrapped his arms around him. "I've missed you." Alois said, even though it's only been two days. Claude hugged him back. "I really want to talk… About what happened two days ago." Alois' heart stopped when Claude started the car. "But we might take it somewhere else." Alois fastened his seat belt and stared at his lap. Was he breaking up with him now? No, he wouldn't have kissed him when he got in the car if he wanted to break up. He saw some from his school pointing at the car and he sunk down in his seat. Claude was keeping his eyes on the road. Alois straightened up when they had been driving for a good five minutes. "Were are we going?" Alois asked. "To me. Is that okay?" "Yeah." Alois liked his house. It was cozy. The car stopped and they got out. Claude grabbed his hand as they walked up the stairs. Sebastian was home. Shit. He would here everything. But he knew since one week ago when he walked in them making out on Claude's desk half naked. It was awkward but he didn't mind them doing their 'stuff' when he was home. "Hi!" Sebastian said and looked out from the kitchen. "Hi." Alois said back and they got into Claude's room. "Lay down on the bed." He said. What, he was just going to tell him what to do now? Like he was a dog? At least be a little romantic if we are going to do it. But Alois did as he was told and the black haired male laid down next to him and faced him. "Alois. Is there something you want to tell me?" He felt Claude grab his hand and squeezed it lightly. "N-no. I told you there was nothing." Alois looked down at the other's chest. It was silent for a while then Claude pulled Alois closer and embraced him in a hug. "Please." Alois felt Claude's heart beat slowly, it was calming. He had his hands on his chest, feeling his breath. "Please Alois. Tell me." The younger tugged slightly on his shirt in a try to pull him closer as he felt tears gather in his eyes. He shook his head. Not wanting to bother Claude with his story or past. Claude's hands were stroking his back. Soon, Alois broke into sobs, hiding his face in Claude's shirt. After twenty minutes of heavy crying he started to calm down. He looked up at Claude who was already looking at him. The elder leaned down and kissed his four head. Alois swallowed hard. "I….I don't want to bother you with my stupid past." Claude wiped away some tears. "You won't bother me." Alois opened his mouth but paused for a while. "Were do I start…." He scooted a bit away from Claude who seemed not wanting to let him go. He wanted to look at his eyes. He told him what had happened to him and about his parents, uncle, but not about that he self harmed. He probably thinks I'm disgusting now…. "Alois." Claude sounded sad. Was he sad? Or was he breaking up now? "I'll never let anything happen to you." Something in his voice sounded chattered. Broken. Claude leaned closer and brushed his lips softly against Alois' wet and salty ones after all the crying. Alois kissed back. He wasn't breaking up after all. Claude deepened the kiss and Alois' hand found its way to his neck and pulled him closer. "Tell me, Alois. If anything is wrong, tell me." He spoke into the kiss. Alois traced kisses along his jaw line and down to his neck. "I promise." Claude pulled him back up to kiss his soft lips. The blonde licked the others lips, and Claude opened his mouth, almost instantly starting a war for dominance between the wet muscles. Alois gave in and let Claude do as he pleased, wish apparently was licking every part of his moth. He ran his tongue across the roof of his mouth and Alois shivered. He wrapped his left leg around Claude's waist and he stroked his hand over his thigh and hip. Alois gasped in the sudden touch over his cuts but continued the kiss until Claude slightly rand his nails on the cuts and Alois pulled away. "What is it?" He asked and removed his hand from his hip, realizing it was hurting him. Alois' eyes widened. Shit. He had to tell him. Didn't he? He swallowed hard and grabbed the waist band on his shorts. "Please don't freak out….." He paused. "And don't leave me." He pulled down his pants gently, as well as his underwear and reviled the cuts. Alois stared at Claude's expressionless face who looked down at the crimson strands on his right hip. He felt like crying more but he held a straight face when Claude sat up in the bed to get a better look at the mess his lover had made on his pale skin. He reached out to touch them but stopped and looked p at Alois who nodded in approval that he could touch them. He hissed silently as he ran his fingers over it. Wow, he totally ruined the moment. A minute ago they were switching saliva. Did he have to destroy that wonderful moment? Claude grabbed his chin with his hand, making him look at him. "Why?" Alois' eyes were blank. He shrugged. "I had a break down…." Claude didn't let go. "After you got home from our date?" Nor did he look away. Alois nodded slowly and gasped in surprise when Claude pulled him into a hug. "I don't want to ask you to much questions. But I think sex have to wait until those heal." Claude smiled and it calmed Alois down somehow. "But we can make out, right?" He looked up at Claude and lowered his voice. "And I can still give you blow jobs?" He ran a hand down Claude's pants and grabbed his crotch. He leaned closer. "And hand jobs…." He sneaked his hand down his pants and underwear, pressing his thumb against the slit as he wrapped his hand around it. Claude moaned and Alois giggled. He removed his pants to give the younger more space to move his hand and pulled him into a kiss while Alois moved his hand faster. It was like it all was forgot. He licked his lips and Alois sucked on his tongue. Claude swallowed every moan and sound Alois made. He felt his body getting hot and he let go of Claude for a second to get the shirt over his head. Alois lowered his head to the same height as Claude's dick. He licked over it twice before putting it in his mouth and sucked hard then pulled away. Claude growled as the younger blew cold air on his warm member. "Ahh…Alois.." He moaned. Alois smirked and put him back in his mouth and sucked, bobbing his head. He loved making Claude moan his name, he felt like he had power of some sort. Claude placed his hands on his head, one grabbing some strands of hair, tugging it slightly. The other playing with his ear, it turned him on in a way. He sucked deeper almost gagging but held back. "Alois…I'm going to….come.." He moaned and came into the boys mouth. Alois licked it up and looked back up at Claude with a smile before attacking him with his lips. Claude licked the inside of Alois' mouth, tasting his own cum. Alois pulled away to breath and laid down in the bed with a smile. He held his arms out as a sign for Claude to come closer to him. Claude leaned over the boy and he wrapped his arms around his neck. The elder kept himself steady on his arms, one on each side of Alois' head. They stayed like that for a while, looking at each other. Alois closed his eyes and Claude leaned down and kissed his neck gently before laying next to him and zipped his pants. Alois turned around and tugged on is shirt sleeve. "Claude…." He said with big eyes and Claude looked down at him and removed his glasses. "I love you." He gently pressed his soft lips against his perfect arm muscles. He stayed like that, waiting for a reply, but nothing came. Alois furrowed a brow and looked up at him. Really. He fell asleep? Alois giggled, he looked cute when he slept. When he was at his house, he did watch him as he was sleeping. He found it normal, he was watching someone he loved sleep. That's not wired, not for him. Wonder if Claude watched him when he was sleeping? Alois stood up, damn it. He had cum all over his chest and a hard on…. Alois picked up his shirt and walked out the room as quiet as he could. "Hey Sebastian. Could I borrow the shower?" Sebastian turned around and saw Alois, without shirt, covered in cum and a bulge in his pants. He chuckled. "Sure. Take care of that little problem of yours as well." Alois rolled his eyes. "Like I weren't going to." He walked in to the shower. He liked Sebastian, he was fun, and didn't care what they did behind those doors. He probably heard. Both crying and sex. Alois removed his clothes and stepped into the shower and turned on warm water. He leaned against the wall and wrapped his hand around his dick. He bit down on his other hand to keep the lauder moans under control. He jerked of rather quickly and cleaned up before getting out and dried himself with a towel, Claude's towel. He put on his clothes and was very quiet as he walked into Claude's room, he was still sleeping. But he had to go. He looked for some clean paper on his desk and picked a pen out of his bag. '_hi! Sorry I left, but you fell asleep and I had to go home… love you/Alois.' _He placed it on the bed next to the sleeping male, he smiled and grabbed his bag. "I have to go, see ya some day!" He said to Claude's roommate and walked out. "Bye!"

Alois woke up the next day, he felt happy. It wasn't school so it was about one pm when he woke up. He wasn't going to do anything today. Just stay in bed and draw. Hannah had left for work hours ago. He turned in the bed and stretched his arms and legs. He wished Claude was here when he woke up. Give him a good morning kiss, run a hand over his back, rub his head gently. Why couldn't he be older, he wanted to live together with his lover. Or could he say boyfriend? No, it sounded silly. He frowned. Being fourteen sucks. He groaned against the pillow loudly and hugged it. He probably couldn't call him either, he had school. Maybe he had sent him a message. He shot up from the bed and ran to his bag to get his phone. Nothing. He sighed. Wonder if he saw the note he left. He got back to the bed and laid down, covering up as much space he could with his tiny body. His stomach growled, he was hungry, hope they had food that already was done, he was too lazy to do anything. He got up one again and stalked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. He didn't find anything interesting and opened the freezer instead. He found some frozen pizza. That would do. He removed the plastic bag around it and set it on a plate while he turned the oven on. He went back to his room as he waited for his food to get done. He picked up his phone. Someone had texted him. Claude! He smiled and opened the message. 'Hi Alois. I'm sorry I fell asleep yesterday. Love you." The last two words made Alois squeal and replied right away. 'It's alright…..you are cute when you sleep^^' He pressed send and laid down in his bed and waited for a reply. He soon got one. 'Thanks, you too ' Alois rolled around in the bed as he saw the heart. 'I need to ask. Can you sleep at my house next week , from Sunday to Monday?' He hoped he could, it wasn't that he didn't like to be alone, he did. But he wanted to be in Claude's arms while they were sleeping. They could make dinner together and then maybe he could fuck him against his desk. He had touched himself to that image once, and he wanted it to be a real memory….. Not only his dirty fantasies. Bzzz. 'Yeah, sounds great! When can I come?' Hannah was leaving at one pm so. 'Thirty past one if it's okay.' He remembered he was making food and walked out to the kitchen and threw the half frozen pizza into the hot oven and walked back. 'Sounds good. I'll be there.' Alois kissed his phone. 'See ya.' He waited for some more minutes before the pizza was done and he could eat.

It was the day Claude was going to sleep at his house and he was really excited. Hannah was still home when it was some minutes past one and he was getting nervous. What if Claude came in, Alois told him he didn't have to knock. She would freak out, call the cops, and who knows what would happen. Claude could be accused for rape, even though it was Alois who often started it all. He looked at the watch in the kitchen. 13.18. Uuuugh, please just go now. "I'm going now Alois. I'll see you at Tuesday." Alois' eyes widened. "Tuesday!?" Hannah frowned. "Yeah didn't I tell you I'd be gone for two days?" Alois smiled. "Oh yeah sorry, I forgot. See you at Tuesday than!" He jumped down from the table he was sitting on and closed the door after her. As Hannah walked down the stairs she bumped into a male in the stairs. "Sorry." She said and smiled at the man. "No I'm sorry." The black haired man said back and continued walking up the stairs. She watched as he stopped at her floor, but she was late and had to hurry even though she got suspicious. Alois heard the door open and a voice saying hi. He ran out in the hall and wrapped his arms around Claude's neck as he took of his shoes. He chuckled a bit. It was a week since they last met and Alois felt happier just being close to him. "Claude? Can you stay until Tuesday? Hannah won't be home in two days." He said with a smile. Claude shrugged. "I don't have any classes this week. And it sounds wonderful to be with you for two days." Alois smiled bride. "Let's watch TV." He hung his jacket on a hook and they walked into the living room, to the TV. Claude sat down in the sofa and Alois next to him. They found a movie to have in the background as they talked. "Why don't you have school this week?" Alois wondered. "We need to study for the exams." Alois laid his head down in Claude's lap and the elder brushed a hand through Alois' hair. He closed his eyes. "We have to make dinner later. I got money from Hannah for food. What do you want to eat?" He opened his right eye. Claude thought for a moment. "Do you like sushi?" Alois nodded. "What about I make us some?" The blonde nodded once more. "Sounds great. We can go shop soon. I want to stay like this for a while." Now Claude nodded. They talked for a good two hours and both was starting to get hungry so they decided to get going. Claude had come here in his car so they went down to it after putting on shoes and locked the door. Alois sat down in the passenger seat and Claude started to drive. As he did so Alois soon felt Claude's hand grab his. Entwined their fingers. The younger smiled. The closest store was ten minutes away from his house and it was a fast trip by car. They got a shopping cart and started to collect the things Claude needed to make their food.

As they came home Claude started to make the food and Alois sat on a chair and watched as he did so. He swung his legs back and forth under the chair. Claude had swept his bangs to the side by his glasses that was on his head, his long armed shirt was folded up and a towel was hanging on his left shoulder. He looked sexy like that. "The food is done." He said and Alois shook his head. "Let's eat then!" He had already ducat the table and he picked up his chopsticks, ready to eat.

After the dinner it was about six. They were doing the dishes and Alois had splashed some water on Claude and as punishment he had gotten a wet kiss. He liked those punishments by Claude, but he could be more rough…. It was a punishment after all. Alois was wiping the last pates and Claude cleaned up the mess of water around them. When he was done he walked up behind Alois and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck. Alois gasped in surprise and put the plate away, not wanting to drop it. He raised his arm and gripped his hair, lightly pulling it as he felt the kisses on his neck. Claude stopped the kisses and locked his lips to Alois. He was licking over his lips and Alois let him do what he wanted. Claude's tongue moved over his slowly and Alois moaned, he pulled away and turned around and wrapped his arms around the elders neck. He picked him up and the blonde wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed his neck, sucking it gently. Claude found his way to Alois' bedroom and laid him down on the bed with him on top. Alois was still licking his neck. Claude gripped some hair and pulled his head back. He looked down at the wanting teen that had his lips parted and some saliva dripping on his cheek bone. The sight really turned him on and he slipped his tongue into Alois' parted lips. The younger moaned and arched his back up to meet Claude's body. Alois' mind was blank. If someone started a fire in this moment he would still make out with Claude, who probably would notice it and pick up his body and get out. He closed his eyes and Claude pulled away. He laid down next to him and Alois turned to face him, still having his eyes closed. He opened them slowly as he felt a hand stroking his cheek gently. He laid his hand on top of Claude's and smiled. He leaned closer and kissed him gently. He was a bit tired and didn't feel like having Claude pounding in and out of him for the moment. Tomorrow. They did have two days. So today he just wanted to cuddle and kiss him. Be in his arms. He scooted closer and reached up for another kiss. Now the kisses were gentle and not so deep as they were a minute ago. Guess Claude is tired to. He took of his glasses and put them on the small bed table. Claude opened his arms and Alois crawled into them and the other embraced him. He loved this, having him so close. It was warm and Alois smiled as he pulled down his shorts and tossed them on the floor. He smirked as he pulled down Claude's pants and tossed them to the side. "It was warm." He said and cuddled closer. Claude chuckled and rested a hand on his bum, Alois smiled. He closed his eyes once more and kissed his chest. He sighed as Claude moved one of his legs to be between his legs. "I wish we could live together." He said against the others chest. Claude smiled and moved closer if possible. "It would be nice. I could see you every day. Touch you every day. Kiss you whenever I want to." Those words his him like a pillow in the stomach. He didn't know he cared, or loved him so much. He thought he just was something to have fun with. That was what he was thought when he lived at his uncle. But he seemed to want _him_ not only his body. "When you get older." He said and buried his nose in Alois' hair. "Yes. I look forward to that then." He said with a soft smile "Can we just cuddle the rest of the day?" Alois asked. Claude nodded. Everything was still. There was only the sound of cars and people outside, but it was muffled by the walls. It was getting dark, it was still April so it wasn't as light as in the summer and that slightly annoyed Alois because he got tired so much faster when it got dark outside. But if he fell asleep now he wouldn't mind, he was in Claude's arms. But maybe Claude would get bored if he fell asleep now, it was still early. He opened his eyes to meet Claude's, they almost looked like they were topaz. He loved his eyes, they could change color from brown to topaz due the light in the room. His always stayed the same sky blue. He scooted up a bit so he was in the same height as the other. He kissed his nose and giggled. "Do you want to do something?" Not wanting to bore his guest to death. It was quiet for a minute before he got a answer. "I would like to take a bath." He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the younger. "You and me. In a bathtub?" Alois said giggling. He crawled of the bed and went to the bathroom to fill the tub with hot water. Claude sat up and ran a hand in his hair before walking after his lover. He leaned against the doorframe and watched him. As the water was turned off and the bath was ready for them to sit in Claude pulled his shirt of and hung It over the sink. He walked up to Alois and pulled of his as well, hanging it over his. Their underwear met the same faith. Claude stepped in first, Alois after him. He settled down in his lap and moaned in liking when e felt the hot water cover his body. He leaned back on the elders chest and sighed. Claude wrapped his muscled arms around him and relaxed. Alois sunk down further under the water and let his nose stay in the air so he could breath. If they lived together he would do this all the time, just sit here and relax after a long, bothering day of school. And he would love to fuck here to. Well if they got a own apartment he would like Claude to fuck him in every room, basically every where possible. "Let's get back to the bed after this." Claude said and grabbed one of Alois' hands and entwined their fingers. Alois nodded and raised up a bit from the water so his head was fully over the water and turned around so he faced Claude. "But let's stay in here for a while." Alois said softly and rested his head on the others shoulder. Claude whispered in his ear. "I really want to do you right now…." Alois smirked and grind his hips against Claude's. "What's stopping you?" He asked and kissed his neck. "I don't know. It could ruin the nice moment." Alois hummed silently and rubbed his dick against the others thigh. "Though we could have a nice, still moment in the bed." After hearing that Claude wanted to fuck him right then and there. Alois had become horny and he forgot all about 'just cuddling' today. Claude moaned and held him tighter. "No. Let's just make out if you're so turned on." Alois frowned slightly and looked at him. "Aaaaw…. Okay." He leaned into a kiss and stopped moving his hips. Claude parted his lips and slipped his tongue into Alois' mouth. Alois held his mouth open and Claude moved his wet muscle around his lips and as long in he could. A shiver went down his spine and to his groin, he could feel himself getting hard. Shit, they weren't going to do it. And now his getting a damn hard on. Great, just great. Alois let himself forget about his little problem and started to kiss back. Moving his soft lips against Claude's. After a good three minutes they pulled away to breath. Alois smiled and kissed his nose before resting his head on Claude's chest. "I like making out with you." He said and yawned. The elder nodded. "Are you tired?" Alois nodded this time, against his chest. "Let's get in bed then." Claude said and picked up the younger and stepped out of the tub. He blushed a bit over being picked up so easily, he knew he didn't weight much but it felt like he picked him up like a small child. Though, he was kind of a small child if you compared to Claude. What do he see in him actually. You could think someone like Claude would go for someone that was older than fourteen. He got put down on the floor again and Alois wrapped a towel around himself before giving one to his lover. He walked out to the kitchen to look at the watch and got surprised that it was so late. The bath didn't feel longer than maybe a hour. "Let's get dry and get in bed." Alois said and walked into his room followed by Claude. He dropped the towel and let it pool around his feet as he was searching for his underwear in his mess of clothes. He slipped them on and pulled out a plain grey shirt to sleep in. When he turned around Claude was already in the bed, only in underwear. Alois smiled and walked over to the bed. "When it's getting close to summer, I like to sleep without shirt." He said and pulled the younger into his arms and pulled the covers over them. "Good night." Claude said and kissed Alois who smiled. "Good night." He snuggled closer to Claude's bare, warm chest and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The only thing that destroyed these wonderful two days, was that Alois still had school and Hannah would get pissed off if he didn't go. The alarm went off at 7:00 as always and Alois groaned at the annoying sound. He hit the button to turn it off and sighed as he cuddled back into Claude's chest. "Morning Claude…" The blonde yawned and said man ran a hand through Alois' hair. Alois slowly sat up in the bed. "I fucking hate school…" He stood up and walked up to his wardrobe to pick some clothes for the day. Claude watched as he, half naked, was looking for something to put on his body. Alois pulled out a pair of black shorts and a light blue long sleeved shirt. He threw them on the bed and took some new underwear as well and pulled his old ones off. Alois walked up to the bed and put on the clothes. Claude sat up to wrap his arms around the younger and pulled him down in the bed. "Good morning." He purred in Alois' ear and smirked. "When do you have to go?" Claude's hands were holding a firm, but gentle grip of his shoulders as he held the younger down on the bed. Alois giggled. "The buss comes in thirty minutes." He smiled and pulled Claude closer by his strong neck. The elder leaned down and kissed the boy. Claude let off of his shoulders and pulled him up so he was sitting up in his lap. Never leaving his lips. He could skip breakfast. Alois moved his lips slowly against the black haired teen. He wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and parted for air. Alois hopped off of Claude and sighed. Claude frowned. "I can't come to school with a hard on…" He blushed a bit and scratched the back of his neck. The other chuckled. "No, I understand. But tonight, when you get home…." He stood up and walked closer to Alois. "Oh god we're gonna do it." He purred and smiled at the now blushing Alois. He began to back his bag and grabbed a jacket. It was still at least twenty minutes until the buss came. "Were you thinking about staying here all day?" Alois asked and furrowed a brow. "Well yeah, unless you want me to get out of here until you get back home." Alois shook his head. "You can stay, just….will it not get boring?" The elder shrugged. "Maybe, but when do your classes end today?" It was Monday so…."Twenty past one." He replied with a smile. "I can wait. I could just sleep, watch TV or make food for when you come home." Alois nodded, he had to go now. "Sounds great." He put on his jacket and pulled Claude down in a small 'good bye' kiss. He slid down in his shoes and ran down the stairs to the bus stop. Claude closed the door after him and locked it. Well this was going to be a long day, he could as well go back to sleep for a while. He went back to Alois' room and laid down on the bed and snuggled down in the blanket. He soon fell back asleep. Alois was on his way on to the bus and searched for Ciel in it. He spotted him and sat down next to the boy. "Hi." Alois said in a happy voice. Ciel smiled at him. "Hello. Nice morning? You sound damn happy." He teased. "Well didn't I tell you that Claude was staying over for two days?" Ciel nodded slowly. "Yeah… You mentioned that before, yes."Alois giggled, not knowing why.

"Uuuuugh..!" Alois groaned and stretched his arms as the bell rang for the last time today, well for him, and his class. "Fucking finally." He said with a smile and stood up. Ciel waited for him to get his stuff so they could go. They went to Alois' locker first. "So…. Could you say that you two are boyfriends?" Ciel asked with a smirk. "Well, I guess." He shrugged and opened his locker to throw in his books. "But you know I don't really like that word." Ciel nodded as they began to walk towards his locker. A girl started to whisperer to her friends and pointed oh so discrete on Alois. He glared at them as they walked passed. He heard a gasp from one of them, soon they ran off. "You think that was about me?" He asked Ciel who shrugged. "How should I know, and you shouldn't care." Ciel always said that. To just ignore them.

Alois unlocked the door and walked in. "I'm home!" He said in a happy tone, but he didn't get a respond. "Claude?" He took of his jacket and hung it up, after that he took of his shoes and looked into the kitchen. Nothing. "Claaaaude." He said in a play full tone and jumped into his room to see him lover sleeping. He giggled and walked up to the elder. He turned the sleeping body softly so he was lying down on his back. The blonde leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Claude….I'm home. Didn't you promise me something?" He giggled and watched as Claude's eye lids flickered open to look at him. "Shit….I fell asleep." He sighed and the blonde giggled. "I hope you have rested a lot. I feel horny." He nearly moaned. As a respond Claude shot up from the bed. "Can't we eat first?" Another giggle escaped his mouth. "Yes we can. But afterwards, you are gonna fuck me even if you don't want to." He took of his shorts and replaced them with a pair of sweatpants. "I don't feel for something big. Like, sandwiches would do." Alois said and dragged Claude with him. "I fully agree." Well, you don't feel that hungry after just waking up.

After they had eaten Claude picked Alois up and carried him into his room and softly tossed him on the bed. Claude, who only had put on some pants, had a bare chest. Only the sight turned Alois on, a lot. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away. Their lips met and the kiss at once became deep and a bit sloppy. Alois sucked on Claude's tongue and bit it gently, as a reward, the elder moaned. The best thing about kissing Claude was that the kisses were full of passion and he loved that. Just feeling that tongue of his invade his mouth made the boy go crazy. If they only didn't need to breath, would they ever stop the intense kiss? Alois pulled away and panted. Claude was breathing hard as well. Alois smirked and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Let's do this all night.." Alois moaned into Claude's ear and licked it. He brushed their exposed skin together and moved his hips up against Claude's. He lowered his body to meet up with Alois' wanting one and nodded. "Yeah. I'd love to." Claude gripped some strands of blonde hair and pulled it back so they were facing each other. Alois moaned at the small pain. Yes, this fourteen year old boy got turned on by pain from time to time. His mouth was slightly parted as he was breathing more calmly. Claude tightened the grip and smirked as the younger moaned again. "Like pain?" He asked. Alois nodded and licked his lips. He knew it was a bit wicked for a young boy to like pain, but when he felt pain, he felt alive. A part of him loved the loving abuse Claude gave him. Bite marks, bruises, scratch marks and one time, whip marks. Claude wasn't so sure he wanted to hurt Alois like that, but Alois begged and got his will through. He still was gentle when he did it, but he still felt the warm, sharp pain stung his skin. The scars have faded now, it was a good three weeks ago. The elder smirked and pulled Alois up so he could sit in his lap. Alois leaned in for a kiss put Claude, who still had his hand in his hair, yanked him away from his lips. He closed his eyes in the pain, the pain that he couldn't kiss him. Alois moved his hips against Claude's and moaned. When he felt that Claude was hard he smirked and giggled. And then he was pulled back into a kiss, he sighed in relief that their mouths was connected again. Claude ran his right hand down to his butt and squeezed it rather rough and Alois gasped into the kiss. He tangled his fingers in those wavy black locks and kissed the others neck. "Claude…I want you." He moaned and nibbled on his shoulder. Alois was horny, very horny, and he just needed all of his Claude. "mmhm?" Was his respond and Alois crawled off of him. "Lay down." He breathed and the elder did as he was told. Alois got back on the bed and pulled down Claude's pants and underwear to his knees. He wrapped his fingers around his semi-hard dick and leaned down. The boy licked over the slit and put the head in his mouth, he made a quick hard suck then pulled away. Claude groaned at the teasing. Alois smirked and sucked gently on the base and licked his balls. The other moaned. Oh he loved to make Claude moan, he felt like he did a good job if you could say that, like he had power. Well at least he had power until Claude started to thrust into him hard. Then, he had the power, but he had no issue with that. Alois decided to stop the teasing and put the throbbing length in his mouth and immediately started to deep throat him. "Nnngh.." He moaned as he felt the younger's hot mouth around him. Alois bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks. He pulled away and a string of saliva hung between Claude's dick and his mouth, he smiled at the sight and crawled up to sit on the others chest, his back facing Claude's face. Alois turned his head to smirk at him before leaning down and began to suck him again. Claude got the hint and gripped Alois' but cheeks in his hands and leaned up a bit to like his little ring of muscles. Alois moaned and send vibrations down the elders dick. Claude stuck his tongue into his hole and Alois cried out in pleasure. It felt strange, but he loved it. Having him lick his inside. The younger massaged Claude's balls as he kept on bobbing his head. Claude pulled away and growled. "Alois…I'm gonna come…" He moaned and the younger fastened his phase until Claude filled his mouth with his seed and Alois swallowed it all with a smile. He turned his body to face his lovers and leaned down to kiss him. Claude gladly accepted and pulled the boy down and ran his hand down over his back and pressed a finger against his clothed entrance. Alois pulled away from the kiss and removed the rest of his clothes. He rubbed his erected dick against Claude's soon hard one. He bit his lip as he moved his hips, loving the friction they got. "Ngh… fuck…Claude." Soon after those words Alois got pushed down on the bed and Claude put his fingers at his mouth and he immediately took began to suck them. "I fuggink hneed vyou in vme.." He said as he still had the elders fingers in his mouth and twirled his tongue around the digits. "Oh you are needy today?" He teased and pulled out the fingers and guided them down to his entrance to push two fingers in. Alois moaned. "You don't need to do…that..just get some lube already." Claude chuckled and pulled out his fingers and went to get the lube Alois had told him to bring. He poured some in his hand and coated his dick before putting it to the side and pushed himself into Alois slowly. Alois gripped the sheets and arched his back up. Claude let Alois adjust a bit before he started to slam into the boy. "mmm…aaah" Alois wrapped his legs around the elders waist as he pounded into him. "C-Claude…please…take me fr-from behind…" He moaned and the older pulled out for a second to turn the boy around and thrusted in again. Alois threw his head back and clinched his muscles around Claude's dick. He smirked when the other growled and moved faster. Claude's fingers slightly dug into his skin as he thrusted harder and Alois moaned loudly of the feeling. As the elder moved slower he leaned down and bit down in his shoulder. Alois reached a hand back and tangled his fingers in his ink black hair. He groaned as the movements slowed down and the teeth broke his skin. Gasping for air Alois tugged in the elders locks. "Move…Claude, move…god..haaa." Claude didn't listen and kept on moving in a slow phase. Groan after groan escaped the younger's mouth as he moved his own his to not make it so painfully slow. Alois felt Claude bite harder and he gasped when he started to lick the wound. Some blood dripped down on the sheets and he bit his lip. He bit his hand to stop some moans and soon Claude began to move faster and Alois sighed in relief and sucked his hand. "I…love you.." He moaned against his hand as the other straightened his figure and thrusted harder. There was two things Alois thought of right now. One, Claude was fucking amazing. Two, he needed to cum, and now. He cried out and his seed spread over the mattress as he came hard, without getting touched. It felt nice. His breathing was fast and uneven as his lover still moved deep within him. He placed his hand back down on the bed to keep his body up and moaned. Claude loved the sounds that came from the young boy. He was still not that close to come and moaned when the walls tightened around his dick. "You're really tight….Alois." He said between thrusts and smirked at the sounds off Alois'. Claude's movements were deep and hard and he had to release soon due the younger clinching his muscles, but neither of them wanted to stop. "Alois….aaah.." He finally moaned and came against the prostate of said boy. Alois moaned and threw his head back as the hot liquid hit his sensitive spot. Claude pulled out and laid down next to the boy on his back and the younger crawled onto his chest and calmed down his breathing. He wrapped his arms around the small frame and kissed the top of his head gently. "I hope you're up for round two." Alois said with a smirk and his lover chuckled. "Yeah, but breath first kitten." Wait, did he just get a nick name. Kitten. Alois giggled at his new pet name and kissed Claude gently as he began to move his manhood against Claude's. "I have caught my breath now." He purred and let his right hand touch the elders now semi-hard cock, slowly running his fingers along the shaft. He continued do so until he was fully erected again and guided him into his stretched hole and easily slipped in. Alois wiggled his hips a bit before he started to bounce up and down. Claude gripped the boys hips and thrusted up to meet his movements. It was a arousing sight to see the younger sweaty, flushed and moving on his own will. Alois breathed against his left hand and moaned as his dick slammed down against Claude's lower stomach. Claude pulled him down and ran his tongue along Alois' neck and jaw line. He gasped and moved faster. Claude's hands squeezed his butt and ran his nails over the milky skin, leaving red scratch marks. Alois didn't have that much as the one on top and Claude flipped them around and hovered over the young as a shadow and he pulled Claude down to suck at his neck. He left a red mark that he licked. Claude lifted the boy up and smirked. "Would you like me to take you against the wall?" He mumbled in his ear and nibbled it lightly. Alois gave a tense nod and wrapped his legs around him and arms clung around his firm neck. Claude stood up with a bit of difficulty and pushed him against the wall next to the bed and started to move immediately. Alois moaned and arched his body against Claude's and whimpered when his erected dick was caught in between them. Claude leaned one hand against the wall while the other was placed on his butt to keep him from not fall. His mouth was wee he had left a bite mark earlier and licked the still slightly bleeding wound. Alois tugged in his black hair and moaned like crazy, happy that no one was around to hear them. Well, his neighbors might hear the loud moans and his back slam against the wall from time to time. But so far no one has complained. Wonder if they did hear all this and told Hannah… "Aaaahh…" he gasped when he felt his shoulder sting from the intense licking and sucking. Claude's movements became harder and Alois knew he was getting close again. He smirked at the thought for once he came first and giggled. The elder growled and filled Alois with his cum for the second time and he earned a pleased moan from his lover. "Oh god I love fucking you." Alois teased and kissed Claude's head gently as he was carried back to the bed and gently laid down on his back. "Can I take a shower?" Claude asked and smiled at him. "Of course, take the purple towel in the shelf." He said and smiled back. He wanted Claude to use his towel, maybe it would smell like him afterwards. He nodded and walked out to the bathroom and Alois cursed himself. He had _a little problem_ he had to take care of still. "Fuck…" He muttered as he heard the water start running and he let his hand slip down to his acing erection. Alois wrapped his hand around it and moved his hand in a fast motion and moaned as he continued. He bucked his hips into his hand and moaned louder. His free hand were placed over his mouth in a try to muffle his moans that were escaping his little mouth. He felt that he was getting close and massaged the slit with his thumb and turned in his bed in pleasure. "C-Claude…aaah." He moaned as he came in his hand and heard a chuckle from the door frame. Panting for air he turned around to see Claude leaned against the wall with a smirk on his lips, Alois blushed like crazy. "So you think of me when you masturbate?" He asked and walked over to his bag to get a new pair of boxers and dried his hair with the towel before letting it rest on his shoulders as he put on some sweatpants. "Well yeah, you're basically my boyfriend so why would I not?" He said with a blush and walked over to his closet and got himself some clothes, but he put on Claude's shirt he had borrowed over months ago, it went down to a bit over his knees and the end of his boxers could be spotted. "I don't complain." He said as he began to pick up their clothes that were tossed around the room. "I do the same, well I think of you. Not myself." He chuckled and parted his clothes from Alois'. Alois began to laugh at the others comment and tossed his clothes into his closet, not caring if they were dirty or not. He walked out to the kitchen to get some water and took a glass and filled it with cold water. He jumped up to sit at the bench and looked at the watch. 22:37. Claude stalked up to him and stood in front of him, he took the glass from his hands and drank from it. "Hey!" Alois said with a giggle and shrieked slightly when he got picked up and carried to his bed again. "It's time for my little kitten to sleep." Alois pulled the shirt over his head and smiled and him. "Okay, but I wanna have more days to be alone with you." He purred and let Claude slip down behind him and wrapped his muscled arms around his small body. "I wish so to, but maybe when you get older." He teased and buried his nose in his blonde hair and pulled the covers over them. "Good night Claude." He yawned and snuggled his back closer to his chest. "Night kitten." He said and kissed his head gently. Alois loved his new nick name, it sounded cute and the thought that Claude came up with it. "And, sorry for the bite mark…" He mumbled and ran a hand over Alois' shoulder where a crimson bite mark were placed. "Nah, I like it. It marks me as yours." With that they both soon fell asleep.

The alarm went off like every morning at 7:00 as always on weekdays and he sighed deep and pressed the stop button and cuddled back into Claude's chest. "We have to get up before Hannah comes b-" He got interrupted by the sound of the door opened. "Alois, I'm home. I hope you're awake." Claude stared down at Alois and they both were in panic. "E-ehh…y-yeah." He stuttered and held his hand over his mouth, he didn't know what to do. "What the fuck do we do?" The elder whispered. "I-I don't know…" He mumbled through his hand and began to shake as he heard footsteps come towards his room. "Claude,...?" He felt tears in his eyes and buried his face in his chest. "Shhh…. Should I hide?" He asked and patted his head gently. Alois looked around in his room. "The closet, but you ha-" He heard the doorknob turn. "Alois?" Hannah's voice said rather worried. "Fuck." The door opened and Hannah stopped and just stared at the bed with Alois and another male in it. Alois' heart raced and they just stared at each other for what felt for eternity before Hannah broke the silence. "Get the fuck away from him!" She yelled at Claude who stayed still in the bed with his arms around Alois. "I said get the fuck off him! I'm calling the cops!" Alois crawled out from his grasp, he didn't want him to get in prison. "Hannah don't!" She had already picked up her phone and was ready to call. "Why not!? He got in to the house and probably raped you!" Alois heart felt like it sunk in his chest as she said that Claude probably had raped him. "But he fucking didn't!" Was all he said and got up from the bed and Hannah almost ran up to him and grabbed his arm tight and looked down at the bite mark. "He did this?!" She pointed at Claude, who still sat in the bed. Alois was quiet and started to feel tears fall down. "You, get the hell out of my house! " She yelled at Claude. "Before I call the fucking police!" Claude got up and took his bag before he walked towards the door and turned to look at Alois who looked down at the floor. "And never come back you rapist!" He bit his lip and got out from the house and when he got down to the street he put on his shirt that was packed down in the bag and picked up his car keys and walked to his car that was parked a bit further down in the street. Alois felt her grip tighten. "Ow!" He yelled and yanked his arm away from her grip and looked up at her with water filled eyes. "Who was he!" She screamed at Alois. "Don't fucking yell at me!" He screamed back and picked up a shirt from the floor and put it on. She tried her best to calm down. "Who was he?" Her tone was still saying that she was mad at him. "What if I don't wanna talk to you 'bout him." She sighed, but it more sounded like a groan. "You are going to talk about it, or I'll get the police to force it out of you." Alois narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "What kind of 'mother' are you suppose to be." He spit out and walked back to his bed and laid down with his back facing Hannah. "Leave me alone…." He ran his hand over the still warm spot where Claude had been a minute ago and gripped the sheets and spoke up. "I said: leave me alone!" He couldn't hold back tears anymore and she sighed and walked out. "You are going to talk about it sooner or later." Was her last words before closing the door. Alois mind played up the same scene in his head for at least a hour, when Hannah screamed that he would never be able to see his own fucking boyfriend again. He gritted his teeth and wiped his eyes for no good, the tears kept on falling like a damn fountain. He heard his phone vibrate and got up to get it and hoped for all in the world that it was Claude. He got disappointed when the text were from Ciel and he laid back down in the bed to read it. 'Hey, are you sick today?' Alois began to type. 'No.' Should he say that he and Claude had been busted by Hannah? He then added: 'Hannah saw me and Claude.' And he send it. Next text came soon. 'OH FUCK! MAN, HOW ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED? It's okay though if you don't feel like talking right away.' Alois sighed and began to type. 'I'm heartbroken, sad, feel like shit, depressed and I wanna see Claude… and I don't feel like talking 'bout it.. sorry.' He wiped his eyes again and pressed send. He heard Hannah knock on the door "Can I come in?". 'Oh so now you knock and ask for permission to enter my room?' He thought. "No." He heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "You have to talk you know. I want to know who was lying in your bed Alois. And if he hurt you…." He tsked. "He didn't fucking hurt me and that's all you have to know." "Then what was that mark on your shoulder, Alois?" He stayed quiet for a minute. "Alois, did he rape you?" Alois didn't answerer. Claude never raped him, but he couldn't say 'oh no, I fucked him with will. And we've done that for a good two months now.' What was he actually going to say and do. He pulled the covers over his head and looked at the text he had gotten while they talked. 'Yeah, just don't do anything stupid Alois, please.' He knew well what he was talking about. But Hannah had threw away his razors. He felt tear return, and not a few. He began to sob and hugged a pillow wishing it was Claude. Soon he cried himself to sleep still holding the pillow tight to his chest.

Alois never thought his life would get such a sharp turn when Hannah came home and saw a unknown man in bed with Alois. He refused to talk to her and hadn't checked his phone for a week even though he knew he had gotten texts and some calls. He was to sad to go to school. He had stayed still in his bed and only got up to go to the toilet or maybe a long shower. Hannah tried to make him eat but he didn't want to, though she had forced some food in him. He just laid in his bed and cried, slept and when he was sleeping he had nightmares. He had lost weight during this week and he was already a bit too skinny before this incident and Hannah had said she was sorry and apologized every day. But he was sure she didn't want him to meet Claude. Alois opened his eyes slowly, still puffy from all the crying the past days and last night. It was painful to not know if he ever would see his Claude again. And it hurt even more when he thought about if he had moved on in so little time and had someone else now. Another boy in his age to love. His heart was aching and he sat up in the bed and stayed like that for a while. He stood up and slowly walked over to his window that was covered with a curtain, he closed his eyes as it was open. His eyes hadn't seen sunlight in three days and it took some time for them to see in it. He walked out in the kitchen and looked at the little note Hannah left. She had wrote down the time she came home and that there were food in the fridge. He sighed and opened it and thought of what to eat. He wasn't hungry, but bored and he didn't know what else to do. He closed it again and took a package of ramen noodles to heat in the micro. He ripped half the lid open and removed the small bag with seasoning before filling it with water and ripped the bag open and poured down the flavored spice. He put it in the micro and put it on three minutes. As he waited he sat down on a chair at the table, resting his head on said table. He didn't get much rest before the microwave gave him a annoying beep sound that said it was done and he groaned while getting back and took it out. He opened the cabinet and got himself a fork to eat with, too lazy to use chop sticks. He sat down at the table again and began to eat. He finished about half before he felt sick and threw the rest away and went back to bed. He crawled down under the covers and closed his eyes to relax. He heard his phone started to ring. Alois peeked out from his hiding spot and looked at the phone on the table on the other side of his room. He considered picking up but when it stopped he just laid back down and fell asleep. "Alois." He hear Hannah's voice a bit muffled due he was hiding under the covers. "No, go away." He mumbled and crawled closer to the wall. "Alois, I've gotten you a therapist. And your first meeting is today at four." Alois shook his head under the blanket. "I'm not going." "Alois you have to, get on some clothes so we can go. Please." He didn't move before she had left his room. He looked out and hissed at the light that came from his window. He slowly sat up so his head wouldn't spin. He loomed over to his closet and pulled a shirt and after a hoodie to hide in and a pair of sweatpants. He got out from his room but walked back in and got his phone. He wanted to check the messages and missed calls. Hannah led him down to the car and they were on their way. He leaned his head against the window and opened his phone. On the display it stood -**24 new messages and 6 missed calls-** His eyes widened. 2 of the calls were from Ciel and four from Claude, he even left a voice mail. 18 messages were from Claude and 6 from Ciel. He started to read Ciel's. The first were from five days ago. 'Alois, are you sure you're fine? You haven't been in school for three days now.' Second, also five days ago. 'Alois..I'm getting worried about you, please reply.' Third, four days ago. 'Please call me back, Alois?' Fourth, three days ago. 'Alois, please tell me you haven't committed suicide. I wouldn't be able to handle that.' Fifth, also three days ago. 'I called Hannah and she said you're alive but not doing well and you haven't told her anything. Please, when you see these call me, text me.' Sixth, yesterday. 'Alois, call me. I beg you.' Alois felt bad for making him so stressed and worried and replied right away. 'I'm so sorry Ciel, I feel so bad for not talking to you! But I can't call, I'm on my way to a therapist now and I can call you when I get back home.' Send. He was scared to check Claude's messages, what if he was mad at him, what if he broke up with him. He took a deep breath and looked at the first, from the day when the incident happened. 'Alois, are you alright? I'm worried about you, it didn't feel good to leave you.' No breaking up or swearing at him. Second, six days ago. 'Alois, I'm sorry. It was my fault.' What in the world was he talking about, it wasn't his fault for coming over, it was his, and nobody else's fault. Third, also six days ago. 'Call me please, I want to hear your voice.' His eyes began to tear up again and he couldn't keep going, he couldn't read more. He put the phone in his pocket and looked outside the window to see that they were getting close to the hospital he were going to meet his therapist. He frowned and wondered exactly why he had to go, probably because he didn't tell her anything, the longest conversation they had this week was when she asked what he wanted for dinner. He watched as the building closing up as they drove closer. The car stopped and they both got out, Hannah taking the lead. "I'll show you were it is then I'll go, okay. I'll be back in three hours to pick you up." Alois jaw dropped. "Three hours!" She nodded but didn't say anything more. He glared angry at her, she was going to leave him with a stranger to talk about him, yeah, great. Oh god he hated her right now. Inside it was white everywhere and it was hurting his eyes, placed here and there was a plastic plant set out to make it look nice and like home. This wasn't a hospital for people who broke a leg or had a bad cough. No, this was for people with 'special problems' like suicidal thoughts, like him. Though most of them lived here, he was only going to meet a therapist today. She dropped him off in the waiting room and told him to wait until he came to take him into their room where they were going to talk. With that, she left and Alois picked his phone up again, he wanted to see the rest of the texts he got from Claude. Forth, five days ago. 'Alois why don't you answerer my calls? Please, call me. Love you.' Fifth, only some minutes after the last one. 'Have something happened? Have Hannah taken your phone?' Lots of them were 'I love you' and 'call me soon please.' Texts and Alois smiled for himself and wiped a tear away. He cared. "Alois Trancy?" A man with jeans and a black t-shirt walked closer to him and tilted his head as he looked at him. "Yeah." He replied. "Hello, I'm Spenser River. Your therapist." He seemed cheerful and happy about Alois being there. He huffed and stood up as he was lead to the room. He thought it was going to be white as everything else, but no, it was a bright blue room with rainbows painted on the walls and Alois felt un comfortable and felt like he was a five year old kid going to the doctor to check his health. "I don't like this room." He said simply matter of fact. The man sighed. "Well, it's the only free room we got for today. We can get a new next time-" Alois froze and stared at him. "Next time! I don't even have to be here now." He mumbled and sat down in the plush chair and brought his knees up to his chest. "Yes, next time. You are going to meet me every Wednesday and Sunday for at least four month. Alois' eyes widened but he stayed quiet. "So, can you tell me about yourself?" He picked up a block and a pen to write down what he said. He was quiet and just stared at the floor for a half hour before saying something. "I'm 14 and I got adopted by Hannah 'bout three four years ago." He didn't want to tell him about his life or anything. He had been talking to a therapist after the worst time of his life, after his parents died. He told her pretty much everything, but he was nine then. He wrote down the few words he said. "What more, why were you adopted, do you like her?" Alois dragged the edges over his hoodie down to hide his hands. And now he was quiet again. "Can you at least tell me something about why you are here?" Alois almost glared at him. "I don't fucking know why I'm here, Hannah woke me up and told me I had to go see a therapist today. She never said how many times I would see you. And now I'm going to talk to you two days in a week for four months. You know I got a life to live." He rested his head on his knees. "Ask Hannah why I'm here 'cus I don't know." He nodded slowly. "Please can you tell me about your past Alois. It would help." Alois rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can't you read my journal or something? I know there's one. And in there my doctors and my last therapist wrote down everything that have happened. Why don't you read that?" He put the block to the side. "I already have. But it doesn't say that much. And it's better if you say it from your perspective instead of reading what some doctors have wrote down that they heard you say." Alois sighed deeply and wiggled further back in the chair. "Were do you want me to start." Alois had to admit, he did give in, he was too tired to argue right now. "I don't care where you start. If you want to start from the beginning when it all started or just what happened some weeks ago." Alois was quiet for a long time as he decided if he were going to tell everything or not. He said he already knew, so did he really have to explain it all. "I'm gonna tell you what have happened the last few months." He looked up at Spenser to see if he thought it was okay. He nodded and picked up the block and held the pen to it ready to write anything that he said. He sighed before he spoke, this was going to be hard and he would probably cry. But he had confidentiality, so he couldn't tell others what happened or was said in here. "Well….I meet this guy at the buss, like maybe three months ago, I don't know. And we began to talk, he was really nice and stuff. Then he asked me if I wanted to follow him to his place he cheered with a friend, and I said yes." He took a pause to tug in his sleeves over his hands again. "We sat in his bed and like, talked. Then, we kinda made out 'til his roommate came home and we stopped." The man nodded. "Did you want to do it or were you forced?" The corner of Alois' mouth twisted to a small sad smile. "I wanted it. And after it, I wanted more." He looked at the wall. "And I got more, a lot more." The sound of the pen scratching over paper was heard and the therapist changed his sitting position. "We went on dates at least two times a week." He smiled and felt sadness fill his stomach at the thought of the things they had done. He needed to see Claude again. It had been so long. "So, Hannah. Your guardian didn't know about it?" Alois shook his head. "She didn't know. She thought I was in town or did stuff with my friend. She would gone crazy if I told her I was dating a eighteen year old guy." The memories started to come back and he was now fighting back tears. "So, he is four years older than you. I can see why you were afraid of telling anyone. And he was a male as well. But I don't think it's anything wrong in any of it. You were in love-" Alois glazed back at him. "Are. Are in love with him." He corrected. "Well, you are in love and it's one of the most beautiful and fun things that can happen in life." Spenser said with a smile. 'Well, not so fun anymore. My fucking heart is broken and I don't even know if Claude wants to see me again. Yeah, love is fun.' He thought and looked down on the floor. "Okay, we got fifteen minutes left for today. Anything more you feel like telling me?" Alois tightened the grip around his legs. "That I wanna go back home." When he talked about Claude, it hurt. A lot. He wanted to go home so he could see him again. He felt a tear slide down his pale face and was soon followed by more. The blonde began to tremble and soon began to sob. He hid his face in his knees as his shoulders was shaking. "A-Alois? What is it?" The man asked and put the paper to the side as well the pen and stood up and walked over to the crying boy, reaching out a hand to pat his shoulder gently. "Don't…. touch me…." He said between sobs and wiped his eyes. "C-can I please go home now?" He looked up at him with sad eyes. Spenser sighed. "We still got time left, but it's so little I guess you can go. But are you alright?" Alois nodded. "Yeah, I'm just fine….Guess I…see you on Sunday." He said and stood up, walking out in the hall towards the restroom. He locked himself in and sat down on the floor even though it was rather dirty. He pulled out his phone and immediately called Claude. As the small beeps sounded he broke into sobs again and leaned his head back against the wall. "Hello, Alois?!" Claude's voice was sweet as always, but also, he sounded worried. "C-Claude…" He said still crying hard and his hand over his mouth. "Oh god. Alois how are you? I've been worried like hell." Claude still sounded calm and Alois continued to sob. "I-I….I don't know…." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorr….sorry Claude…I'm s-so sorry…" He mumbled but clear enough for him to hear. "Are you crying? Did something happen?" Alois ran a hand through his hair and brushed the bangs back. "Y-yes….I just…wanna see you, Claude..I need to see you…t-to feel you.." He bit his lip in a try to stop his crying but failed. "W-well when?" First Alois had to tell Hannah something so he could go out. Maybe if he just said 'I'm going for a walk' she would be happy, he hadn't been out in a week after all. "I don't…know.. I have t-to say something to Hannah…" Alois tried to calm down. "C-can I call you when….I know?" He heard a knock on the door. "Ehm…Alois, is that you?" Alois' eyes widened, it was Spenser. He was probably worried and saw him run into the restroom. "Yeah, just call soon Alois. Love you." He smiled into the phone. "Love you too. Bye.." He said in a sad tone, not wanting to stop his call yet. He sighed. "Yes?" "Are you okay, you seemed sad." Alois stood up and wiped his eyes and got himself together rather quick so he could face him without tears. He opened the door slowly. "No, seriously I'm fine." He frowned slightly. "Well, Hannah is here to pick you up." Spenser led him back to the reception to Hannah who was waiting for him. "Here he is, see you on Sunday then Alois!" He said in a happy tone and walked back into the room. "How was it?" She asked as they begun to walk. "Horrible." Was his response and she sighed. "But you have to live with it." As they got closer to the car he asked. "Can I….eat out tonight? Alone." Her eyes widened. "Wait… You want to eat?" Was it that uncommon for him not to? "Yeah…It was nice to be out and if I promise I'll eat, can I?" He hoped oh so dearly that she would say yes without being suspicious. She nodded and sat in the car. "Okay, fine. But be home before eleven please." He nodded and sat down as well. He picked up his phone to text Claude. 'Hi, can you meet me tonight? I got Hannah to let me go out eat alone. Though I'm in the car so I can't call you..' He leaned back and rested his head against the cool window. When they got home he got a reply. 'Sorry it took time, I was in school. But yeah, where do you wanna meet up?' He laid down in the bed. 'It's okay. At our old meeting spot. Can you be there in one hour?' He hoped he could, he wanted to see him as soon as possible. 'Of course kitten.' He smiled and decided to put on some more nice looking clothes. He was still wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. He took his clothes of and looked at himself in the mirror. He got slight disgusted by his reflection. His ribs jug out and his hip bones stuck out. He turned around and looked at his back. His spine and shoulder blades was more visible than before. He bit his lip and turned away and faced the wall. He had to eat more. Alois was afraid to look in the mirror again to see his body nearly as skin and bones. He pulled out a shirt that had a big picture of a cat, he loved cats. He put on some jeans to it and got his wallet and phone ready to go. But they weren't going to meet get in a forty minutes. He pouted and looked at the watch, about eight. 'Oh screw it.' He picked up his phone. 'Claude can you go now?' He typed and waited for a reply. 'Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes.' Alois smiled. 'Thanks, love you.' He got up and got the home keys. "Bye." He said and put on his shoes. "Be back at eleven Alois!" Hannah called from the kitchen as he stumbled out and down the street. It took exactly four minutes for Alois to get there and he was breathing heavy due he had been running. He didn't know why he ran, he wanted to get away from his house as soon as possible. He leaned against a streetlight as he waited for Claude's car to drive in and he could see him for the first time in what felt like ages. He sat down on the ground and smiled. Soon he felt hot tears fall down his face as he spotted the car coming closer and soon stopped only few meters away. Alois shot up from the dirty ground and ran up to the car. Claude got out and closed the door as he smiled at the younger boy. He ran into the taller man and began to cry. "Claude…Claude I've missed you so much." He nuzzled his chest and said man held his young lover tight. "I've been so worried Alois….It's so good to see you." Alois pulled him down in a kiss. Oh those soft lips felt so good against his. He smiled and backed off. "Let's go to a fast food restaurant…. I'm literally just skin and bones…" Claude frowned. "Alois, can I see?" He nodded and walked towards the car. He was not going to take of his shirt on the street. When they both were in the car he pulled his shirt over his head and stood on his knees in his seat and looked down, to ashamed of his own body. Claude's hands pulled him into his lap and embraced his tiny body. "I want to help you Alois. To feel good. And not look like this." Alois smiled and nodded. "Thank you Claude, I love you so much." He crawled back into his seat and put his shirt back on as he took a deep breath.

When they both had ordered food and had found a place to sit on Alois felt happy. To see Claude. It was wonderful. "So, why didn't you answerer my texts or calls?" Claude asked concerned and took a sip from his soda. Alois took a small bite of his burger. "I was to sad to get up from bed." He took another bite and waited for Claude to speak. "You didn't go up, at all? Didn't you eat?!" He sounded a bit mad. "I'm sorry Claude…. I thought I'd never see you again." He put his food down and looked at his lap. The older sighed and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry…I don't want you to get sick or die from not eating." Claude wrapped his arms around the boy and smiled. "I'm here to help you." He did sound like a therapist when he said that, but Alois didn't mind if it was Claude who helped him get better. He loved Claude and would let him do anything to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It now have been two months since April, when the accident happened and summer break just started some days ago. Hannah and Alois had talked, a lot, about Claude and what was going on between them. At first she was freaking out and they didn't talk for days before he brought it up again. He had told her he loved him, and that if it only were a teenage love, Claude was his. Eventually, she accepted it. It was the happiest day in Alois' life. He didn't have to lie about going out alone or with Ciel when they hung out. She still didn't like that they had sex. Yes, he told her, obviously she already knew, she had seen them half naked in bed. That she wasn't bothered over him being gay was a relief. Now he had ten weeks to do as he liked with Claude, but first he was going o watch him graduate today. He was eighteen and everyone knows your suffering in school ends then. After today, school couldn't pull them apart for a good two months. He was sitting on the subway on his way to his school where it all held place. He hoped he could at least hug him, there was going to be a lot of people there and there was a chance that they couldn't meet right away, but they were going to eat dinner at a restaurant tonight, and after that, he was going to sleep at his house. He didn't care for the parties, neither did Sebastian. So they were going to watch movies all night. Alois had gotten better as well. He ate more and Claude had helped him a lot, his therapist had as well, but not as much. He still had to visit him for one more month. Alois thought it was unnecessary , he haven't self harmed and he had been eating and havening a good time these months. But Hannah thought he should go this last month as well, but they only meet on Wednesdays now. He got to his stop and jumped off. He knew how to come there without a map, and it wasn't far away. He had bought a present for him, it was in his bag. First he thought about just buying flowers but he wanted to give him something that didn't die so easy. So he decided to get a small frame and put a photo of them in it. It was really plain really, but he hoped he liked it. It took about ten minutes for Alois to come there and it was people everywhere. He decided just to sit down and wait until he saw Claude. It started at eleven, and now it was only ten minutes left. People started to sit down and get quiet. Alois spotted Claude and smiled, he smiled back at him after a while. Soon it was only them and a bed for weeks.

After the ceremony and Claude had said goodbye to all his classmates and teachers, they meet on the back side of the school where there was only a few people. Alois held his hand and pulled him to the wall and leaned against it himself. "I got two presents for you Claude." Said boy -or should I say man, he was 18 and just got out of school- smiled. Alois opened his bag and got the small frame out that was covered in some news paper. "Here." He smiled and handed it over to him with a small blush. The elder unwrapped the paper and smiled at the present he was given. "Alois that's so nice, you really didn't have to." Alois shook his head. "You're my boyfriend, of course I had to." He pulled him closer by the tie he was wearing and kissed him. "That was your second gift." He giggled when he was pushed against the wall and he picked him up. Alois wrapped his legs around him and kissed him deeper. No one of them cared if someone saw it, their relationship weren't a secret anymore. Nearly everyone knew, except people in his school, only Ciel. He was the first to know. Soon they got interrupted by Claude's phone. They both sighed when he had to answer. "Yeah Sebastian what is it I'm a bit busy here." Alois could hear laughter from the other side of the phone. The kept eye contact while he talked. "Hahaha, you're making out with Alois right? Well, can we get going soon, the other here are starting to piss me off." Alois smiled at Claude and giggled slightly. "Yeah, come to the back and look for us. As you said we're making out against a wall, we can't be that hard to find." He hung up. "We're going back home when Sebastian finds us." He leaned in to another kiss. Alois hands cupped his face and moaned. Yet again they were interrupted and Alois frowned. "I had hoped it would take you longer time to find us." Alois said as he was dropped back down on the ground and picked up his bag. Sebastian chuckled. "Well, I can drive so you two can fuck in the back seat." They began to walk towards the car. "Oh, then why not. If it's okay for you then we might do it." Claude smirked and wrapped a arm around his shoulder. All of them laughed, they usually had a fun together, but Claude and Alois nearly always laid down in a bed or sofa, making out. But when they didn't they had fun. Sebastian got into the driver's seat and we got into the back seat. I wanted to sit in Claude's lap, but we both knew I couldn't and instead I sat so close him he could. Alois leaned his head against the others shoulder and held his hand. The way back to Claude's in car wasn't long and they soon arrived, Sebastian took the car down to the store though to get some chips and soda for Alois since he don't drink alcohol. They got up to the apartment and Claude smirked. "Would you like to give me a third graduation present?" He took of his shoes and Alois did the same. "Oh, what do you want more of me." He purred and unbuttoned the costume jacket Claude was wearing and smiled as he slipped it of his shoulders. "What do you think I want?" He began to unbutton his dress shirt and walked into the bed room. "I think you want to fuck me." Alois smiled and put his bag down in the room as he sat down on the bed. "One point for you kitten." Claude smiled and pulled Alois' shirt over his head. "What did I win?" He teased and smirked as he pulled Claude down on the bed on top of him."Mmmh. You me and a bed, what will happen?" The younger giggled. "What will not happen?" Alois smirked. "Butthat have to wait, I'm not in the mood to have you thrusting into my ass for the moment." He kissed his cheek and sat up. Claude frowned and crawled up on the bed and pulled him closer. "Aaaaw, why not?" Alois shrugged. "We can do it tonight." He purred and got up from the bed and opened his bag. He opened it and pulled out a new shirt and pajama shorts. Claude smiled and unbuttoned his pants, he had been wearing a costume and it started to get uncomfortable. "You are good at teasing you know?" Alois laughed. "Thank you." As they both were dressed in sweatpants and soft shirts they waited for Sebastian to come back. Right now they had two hours to get ready then go the restaurant, Sebastian decided he didn't want to stay home alone and followed them. Both Alois and Claude was okay with that, he could live with them making out in public places. Once, they had being literally eating up each other on the sofa while Sebastian was watching TV. Well, until he told them to go into Claude's room if they were going to fuck, and they did. Sebastian had heard them do it a lot, Alois did wonder if he got hard from hearing their moans and the bangs against the wall. Alois was sitting in Claude's lap and kissing, he had his arms wrapped around the elders neck and his arms were around his waist. Soon the door opened and Sebastian stumbled in with two bags filled with chips, soda and candy. Alois smiled and kissed his way down to his lover neck and licked. "Ey! Sebastian, we gotta get ready for tonight. We got one hour." A loud groan was heard from the kitchen together with a cabinet that closed. "Calm the fuck down! I just came home." Alois giggled and the others hand drifted down to his butt, caressing it gently. "You gonna go like that Alois?" They all had sleeping clothes on and the blonde nodded. "Yepp." He smirked and grinned his hips against Claude's. "Oh god, really? So now you wanna do it?" He smiled and squeezed his bum which made him squeal silently and his eyes widen. "Hey!" He said and punched his shoulder lightly. Claude gasped and put his hand on his chest. "How rude, should you really hit your boyfriend? How abusive." He said in a girlish voice and Alois burst into laughter. "Shall you say! Am I the abusive one in this relationship? Who was it who whipped my damn back three months ago?" "Oh, it was your idea little kitten." "Maybe, but you liked it." Claude nuzzled his neck and chuckled. "I did, and so did you." Alois leaned his head against the others. "Oi, are you two gonna come with me or are you gonna cuddle on the sofa all day?" He said with a sigh and twisted the car keys around his little finger. Alois jumped off of him and stretched his arms as the elder stood up and walked out to the hall to put on his shoes followed by the blonde.

The dinner had been great and it had been fun to go all three. Alois had settled himself down on the sofa as he waited for Claude and Sebastian to get the drinks and snacks. Alois sat on the left edge, leaning against the arm stand. As the others came in and sat down they started the movie. It was a scary movie of course, and it was a 99% chance they would make out and have to go to Claude's bed room to continue. Even though it maybe wasn't the best movie to watch before having sex, but what was? Well maybe a damn porno but he weren't going to watch that shit. Why watch other people do it when you can yourself. Claude sat down next to Alois and wrapped his arm around his shoulder with a smile and the blonde leaned against him as the movie started. As always Alois didn't pay much attention to the movie, more playing with Claude's shirt or hair. He loved the elders hair. It was straight but some strands were curly. He think it was natural, he had woke up like that and only brushed his hair in place and he was done. Alois was actually looking at the screen and watched the movie for about thirty minutes before Claude started to get bored and began to kiss his head and neck. He leaned his head to the side and let him taste more of his pale skin. He let out a small moan what seemed to catch the others attention and moved his hands down to his hips and lifted him and sat him down in his lap with a smile. Now the blonde kissed, bit and licked over his neck. They both could hear a sigh from Sebastian. "God, If you are going to _eat_ each other go to your room." He said and motioned a hand to Claude's bed room. Claude picked Alois up and got into his room with a smirk as he placed him on the bed and went to close the door. When he came back to the bed he had already removed his shirt and laid down on top of the younger. Alois giggled and ran his small fingers over his chest before getting his own shirt pulled over his head by the other. Alois pulled Claude down and kissed him deeply. He wasn't in the mood for sex right now but making out and cuddling was always nice. Something told Alois that Claude knew he didn't want to do it now, they both would be naked now if they both had been in the mood. Instead They lay there, fingers tangled in hair, tongues tangled with each other and for once just took it slow. Alois pulled away to breath and wrapped his arms around Claude's neck. "I'm tired…" He mumbled and nuzzled his chest. "Then go to sleep, I'll be here." Alois smiled and the elder crawled down next to his lover so they were spooning and wrapped a arm around him. "Good night little one." He said with a chuckle and kissed the top of his head. "Good night." He said back and snuggled closer to him.


End file.
